Wait For You
by Haruno Talitakum
Summary: Sakura dan Sasuke itu saling suka, namun tak ada yang mau menyatakan perasaan mereka secara langsung, karna mengikuti gengsi masing-masing. Mereka pun berkomunikasi dengan sebuah cara dan dengan cara itu mereka memberikan perhatian masing-masing. Bagaimanakah ceritanya? Apakah cara yang dipakai mereka? Baca saja fic ini sampai selesai
1. Chapter 1 : Prologe

Wait For You

**Hai! Saya kembali lagi untuk membuat sekond fic!**

**Saya harap kalian senang dengan fic yang ini^^**

**Tolong beri kritik, saran, dan semuanyalah pada saya. Selamat membaca!**

* * *

Haruno Sakura. Gadis yang pendiam, dia pandai sekali, terutama di bidang Biologi yang sangat bersangkut paut dengan cita-citanya, yaitu menjadi dokter. Dengan panjang rambut sebahu yang sewarna dengan permen kapas yang selalu ia kuncir, dia juga mempesona ditambah dengan sepasang iris mata indahnya yang bagaikan batu emerald. Ia memang cantik, kulitnya putih mulus layaknya susu, tingginya pun sama seperti seorang supermodel, namun sayang, ia tak mempunyai seorang teman karna sifat arogannya. Dia selalu memasang wajah datarnya dan berbicara dengan singkat dan dingin.

Namun, Sakura tak pernah mempermasalahkan itu semua. Karna ia mempunyai seorang kakak yang sifatnya bertolak belakang dengannya. Dia adalah Haruno Sasori yang 2 tahun lebih tua darinya. Ia juga teman curhatnya Sakura, jika Sakura sedang bersama Sasori, sifatnya akan berubah menjadi 180 derajat. Ia selalu curhat pada Sasori karna kedua orang tuanya sibuk sekali sampai tak memperhatikan Sakura dan Sasori.

Di sekolahnya, ada juga siswa yang menjadi anggota boyband. Namanya Uchiha Sasuke, rambutnya ber-_style_ aneh karna modelnya seperti pantat ayam, juga bola matanya yang sewarna dengan batu onyx yang pekat. Seorang siswa yang sekelas dengan Sakura yang dapat dikatakan sebagai cowok _perfect_. Karna memang Sasuke itu tampan, kulitnya putih bersih tampa cacat, dan multitalent, sekaligus leader dari Team 7.

Team 7 sendiri juga anggotai oleh Namikaze Naruto yang sangat lincah dalam _dance_, dia terlihat mencolok karna rambut spike pirangnya, dan blue sapphire yang sebiru lautan yang meneduhkan. Ada juga Shimura Sai yang merupakan sepupu Sasuke, makanya mereka mirip. Tetapi satu keunggulan Sai daripada Sasuke dan anggota lainnya, yaitu dia paling pintar menggambar dan melukis. Selanjutnya ada Sabaku No Gaara, seorang cowok dingin yang mempunyai tato 'Ai' dalam huruf kanji Jepang di pelipisnya. Ia yang paling dewasa dan suaranyalah yang paling berat diantara yang lain. Sepasang iris pale green dan juga rambutnya yang warnanya sama dengan merah darah yang mendukug penampilannya. Dan yang paling pemikir dan disiplin, Hyuuga Neji. Rambutnya menjuntai panjang tetapi ujungnya diikat, matanya yang sewarna dengan bunga lavender yang lembut, tepatnya amnethys. Dan mereka berlima sekelas dengan Sakura.

Kemarin mereka murid VIII. 1 mengikuti ujian harian Matematika. Dan mereka sedang bersukaria karna jam pelajaran sejarah kosong. Team 7, sedang heboh menampilkan penampilan mereka dengan _dance_ yang membuat keringat bercucuran, dan semua anak di kelas itu menjadi penontonnya. Namun beri pengecualian untuk Sakura, dia lebih memilih untuk menambah pengetahuannya dengan membaca buku Biologi khususnya yang tebalnya mencapai 3 cm. Sakura melirik ke arah pergelangan tangan kirinya yang menjadi tempat bertenggernya jam tangannya yang sederhana. Pergantian jam yang akan berlangsung 5 menit lagi membuat Sakura harus membuatnya untuk menghentikan acara belajarnya. Segera ia ambil buku paket serta buku tulis Matematikanya dari dalam tasnya. Dan benar saja, Shikamaru-sensei seorang guru magang yang termuda di sekolahnya masuk ke kelas.

"Sasuke! Naruto! Neji! Gaara! Sai! Duduk di tempat kalian masing-masing! Dan yang lainnya!" seru Shikamaru-sensei. Semuanya pun langsung kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing.

"Kenapa sih, kalian tak bisa mencontoh Sakura yang selalu taat akan pergantian jam?" tanya Shikamaru-sensei, tak ada yang menjawab, semuanya diam.

"Ya sudah. Karna sudah tenang, saya akan membagikan nilai ulangan kalian yang kemarin kalian kerjakan,"ujar Shikamaru. Lalu ia membagikan semua kertas ujian dengan cara memanggilkan nama.

Nama Sakura dipanggil terakhir, dengan santainya ia mengambil kertas ujiannya dari kerumunan siswa serta siswi yang sibuk bertanya nilai satu sama lain, ia pandang kertas ujiannya yang mendapat nilai sempurna kemudian ia berterima kasih. Tetapi kemudian Shikamaru memanggil Sakura, dan ia menyuruh Sakura supaya ia datang ke ruangan guru sepulang sekolah.

Sepulang sekolah, Sakura langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke ruangan Shikamaru. Sakura pun mengetuk pintu ruangan, setelah mendengar kata 'masuk', Sakura pun masuk ke dalam.

"Sakura, sensei minta kamu untuk mengajari Team 7 karna nilai-nilai mereka turun semua, tepatnya memberi pelajaran tambahan untuk mereka" ujar Shikamaru _to the point_-nya. Sakura dengan mantap langsung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa harus saya?" tanya Sakura sopan.

"Hanya kamu yang sensei percayai. Kamu kan anak yang tegas dan disiplin. Saya sangat mengharapkan bantuan kamu Sakura," jawab Shikamaru. Sakura menghela nafasnya karna ia merasa bahwa ia sangat diperlukan, akhirnya ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kamu ke kelas saja. Saya sudah suruh mereka untuk menunggu kamu di kelas," lanjut Shikamaru dengan senyum tipis.

"Saya permisi," balas Sakura singkat lalu keluar dari ruangan Shikamaru, dan kembali berjalan ke kelasnya.

Sakura sungguh ingin membentak-bentak kelima siswa tenar di sekolahnya ini. "_Tak punya niat belajar sama sekali,_" pikir Sakura dalam hati. Cobalah lihat mereka. Sai sedang asyik menggambar, Naruto sedang asyik melakukan _dance_ sekaligus berusaha menciptakan gerakan baru, sedangkan Sasuke, Gaara, dan Neji sibuk menonton video _dance_ yang dilakukan oleh _dancer_ professional.

"Ehem," Sakura berdehem untuk menyadarkan keberadaannya. Mereka pun mengalihkan pandangan mereka kepada Sakura.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Naruto.

"Memberi pelajaran tambahan," jawab Sakura dengan singkat dan pelan.

"Pelajaran apa yang kalian kurang mengerti," sambung Sakura to the point.

"Kalau aku semuanya, kecuali olahraga dan seni budaya," jawab Naruto yang disertai dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Memangnya kau bisa menjadi tutor kami?" tanya Gaara meremehkan.

"Hahaha… pertanyaanmu adalah pertanyaan bodoh! Apa kau tak lihat piala yang dipajang di aula sekolah itu dari siapa?" sahut Neji.

"Walaupun nggak semua. Tapi kan piala itu kebanyakan Sakura yang menyumbangkannya. Kalau aku sih percaya saja, dia kan siswi kepercayaan Shika-sensei, wali kelas kita," timpal Sai yang menghentikan kegiatan menggambarnya sejenak.

"Cih! Bilang saja kalian mau membelanya!" seru Gaara kesal lalu menunju-nunjuk Sakura. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu menghela nafas sabar.

"Hentikan pertengkaran konyol kalian," Sakura menengahi dengan suara bernada datarnya.

"Dan kau tuan Sabaku, tolong bersikap dengan sopan," sambung Sakura. Semuanya pun terdiam.

"Baiklah. Akan kembali kujelaskan pelajaran Matematika tadi," ujar Sakura.

Lalu ia menerangkan kembali segala pelajaran Matematika bahkan dengan detail. Setelah selesai, Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke segala arah, ternyata mereka masih meneruskan kegiatan yang tadinya sempat tertunda. Habis sudah kesabaran Sakura, dari tadi ia menerangkan dan ia diacuhkan. Sakura pun menggebrak meja.

"Kalian ini bisa menghargai orang lain tidak?! Dari tadi aku menerangkan dan tak satu pun dari kalian yang mendengarkanku!" seru Sakura marah.

"Sekarang aku minta kalian untuk kembali menerangkan apa yang kuucapkan tadi!" sambung Sakura. Dan mereka mengulangi apa yang Sakura jelaskan dengan lancar, kecuali Naruto yang agak tersendat-sendat.

"Sudahkan? Apa lagi?" tanya Sasuke yang memecahkan kekagumannya pada Team 7.

"Karna kalian sudah bisa. Kurasa cukup itu untuk hari ini," jawab Sakura lalu membereskan barang-barangnya. Dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari kelas dan pulang.

Sakura berjalan kaki untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Mengingat jarak antara rumah Sakura dengan sekolahnya tak cukup jauh. Ia memang seorang gadis yang sudah dilatih untuk mandiri sejak kecil. Ia membuka gerbang rumahnya yang dapat dikatakan sebagai istana. Setelah ia masuk, ia mendorong gerbangnya hingga tertutup lagi lalu menggemboknya, dan melanjutkan langkahnya ke depan pintu rumahnya.

Tok… Tok… Tok…

Sakura mengetuk pintu rumahnya sebanyak tiga kali. Tak lama pintu terbuka dengan seorang pemuda berambut merah dan hazelnya menatap Sakura seakan minta sebuah penjelasan.

"Baiklah, akan kujelaskan. Tapi setidaknya Sasori-nii harus menyingkir dulu dari pintu, supaya aku bisa masuk. Bukankah itu sebuah tata krama yang sudah Sasori-nii ajarkan?" ujar Sakura yang membalas tatapan hazel itu dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Hhh, baiklah. Silahkan, aku menunggumu di halaman belakang," balas Sasori lalu masuk ke dalam rumah. Sakura mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Sasori, tak lupa ia tutup pintunya lalu masuk terlebih dahulu ke kamarnya.

Ia mengganti seragamnya dengan sebuah kaos santai berwarna biru muda dengan celana pendek. Lalu ia membongkar isi tas ranselnya dan menukarnya dengan apa yang akan ia pelajari besok. Kemudian gadis beriris emerald itu menggantung kembali seragamnya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju halaman belakang untu menemui Sasori.

Emerald Sakura melihat Sasori sedang duduk di pinggir kolam renang mereka dengan menyeruput jus jeruk yang ia pegang sambil menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa rambutnya. Sakura pun menghampiri Sasori dan duduk di sampingnya dengan memasukkan kakinya ke dalam air kolam.

"Hm… apa yang membuatmu pulang terlambat?" tanya Sasori, Sakura menghela nafasnya.

"Aku memberi pelajaran tamabahan untuk cowok-cowok tenar di sekolahku," jawab Sakura.

"Hn? Maskudmu anggota boyband Team 7?" tanya Sasori lagi, Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Hhh, asalkan kau tau Sasori-nii mereka menghancurkan kesabaranku. Cobalah kau pikir, ketika kau sedang menerangkan orang yang memerlukan ilmu darimu mengacuhkanmu. Begitulah yang aku rasakan! Huh, menyebalkan!" jelas Sakura, Sasori tertawa kecil lalu mengusap-usap helaian surai merah muda Sakura.

"Sabar, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Apa hanya itu yang terjadi tadi?" Sasori menanggapi.

"Tapi aku salut juga dengan mereka Sasori-nii," jawab Sakura.

"Kenapa?"

"Karna waktu aku menyuruh mereka untuk mengucapkan kembali apa yang aku terangkan pada mereka. Mereka bisa! Yah, walaupun Naruto mengucapkannya dengan macet-macet," Sakura berkata dengan menggebu-gebu.

"Awas nanti suka _lho_," goda Sasori. Mendengar itu sontak pipi Sakura menjadi merah merona.

"Apa sih, Sasori-nii? Jangan bilang begitu lah, seperti tak tau saja aku seperti apa aku jika di sekolah," balas Sakura sambil mendorong bahu kiri Sasori.

"Eh, siapa yang tau. Kalau aja, nggak ada yang nggak mungkin. Ingat itu Saku," Sasori membalas lagi.

"Terserah Sasori-nii sajalah," jawab Sakura dengan acuh sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Sana! Lebih baik kamu makan," ujar Sasori sambil mendorong badan Sakura.

"Iya-iya. Sasori-nii sendiri memangnya sudah makan?" balas Sakura yang sudah bangkit berdiri.

"Hehehe… belum. Kalau begitu, kita makan bersama yuk" Sasori menggaruk-garuk leher bagian belakangnya.

* * *

Lain tempat…

"Baka-aniki! Keluar dari kamarku sekarang juga!" seru Sasuke pada seorang pemuda yang lebih tua 2 tahun darinya, yang sangat mirip dengannya, yang membedakannya hanya pria yang dipanggil 'baka-aniki' itu mempunyai rambut yang panjang dan diikat pas ditengkuk.

"Hahaha… akui saja, kau sedang melamunkan gadis. Siapa ya? Mm… Sakura! Iya Sakura! Gadis cantik yang tingginya setara dengan supermodel dan _cool_ itu. Dan mulai sekarang ia menjadi tutormu!" balas pemuda itu.

"Pergi! Itachi-aniki baka!" seru Sasuke sambil melemparkan bantal pada Itachi.

"Tak kena!" Itachi menjulurkan lidahnya pada Sasuke yang sedang panas menahan malu.

"Lebih baik kau jujur padanya. Dari pada Sakura-mu diambil orang. Kan sayang," ujar Itachi lagi yang membuat Sasuke semakin malu.

"Diamlah! Keluar kau!" Sasuke bangkit dari ranjangnya dan mengepalkan tangannya ingin meninju Itachi yang sudah kabur duluan.

Sasuke pun menutup pintu kamarnya, ia kunci juga kamarnya. Lalu ia kembali ke ranjangnya dan merebahkan dirinya di situ. Pikirannya kembali melayang ke gadis dingin yang berambut merah muda dan beriris emerald terang. Dia memang gadis yang membuat Uchiha Sasuke jatuh cinta. Ia sudah lama menyukai Sakura, sejak mereka pertama kali bertemu, saat di Sekolah Dasar, ia menyangka bahwa Sakura adalah gadis yang bisu dan tak bisa mendengar. Namun semenjak kelas 6 SD, ia sadar bahwa Sakura memang anak yang pendiam. Sejak itu ia mulai menyimpan rasa pada Sakura. Tetapi ia tak berani mengungkapkannya karna namanya juga Uchiha, ia terlalu gengsi untuk mengatakan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya pada Sakura.

* * *

**To be Continue**

**Saya minta review dari para reader ya, **

**Supaya fic ini dapat maju dan makin baik**

**Terima kasih,^^**


	2. Chapter 2 : Some Idea

Wait For You

Chapter 2 : Some Idea

**Balasan Review :**

**Isa Orange Lover : Makasih ya untuk pujiannya, supportnya, dan reviewnya. Ini nih updatennya. Selamat membaca!^^**

**Hanazono yuri : Iya. Terima kasih ^^**

**Hanna Hosiko : Iya. Ini lanjutannya. Gimana ya, saya saja bingung apa fic ini bisa membuat Hanna-san menangis. Entah, saya hanya mengetik mengikuti alur yang ada. Reviewnya, makasih^^**

**Hayashi Hana-chan : Ng… baiklah. Boleh kok manggil gitu. Iya, ini udah diupdate, makasih untuk reviewnya^^**

**Eysha CherryBlassom : Makasih untuk reviewnya. Boleh tau apa arti kakkoi itu? Saya nggak ngerti, hehehe…**

**Kumada Chiyu : Makasih ya atas sarannya. Saya lupa tambahin genre romancenya, soalnya buru-buru updatenya. Ini dia lanjutannya, makasih untuk reviewnya^^**

**Sakakibaraarisa : Silahkan. Makasih untuk reviewnya^^**

* * *

Setelah ia menyelesaikan acara makan bersama dengan Sasori dan telah membereskan apa yang buat, Sakura lebih memilih untuk ke kamarnya. Ia lirik jam dinding yang tergantung pas di tengah dinding ruangan yang menunjukkan jam 5 sore. Ia bergegas ke kamar mandi karna memang ia sudah merasa gerah.

Tak lama kemudian ia kembali muncul dengan sebuah piyama merah muda yang berbahan katun sehingga nyaman dipakai untuk tidur. Ia rebahkan dirinya di ranjang _queen size_-nya yang empuk. Hhh, ia hela nafasnya dengan berat. Jujur Sakura senang dapat menjadi tutor Team 7, khususnya untuk Sasuke. Ia semakin tak dapat menghentikan benih-benih cinta yang mulai tumbuh, malah ia mempersuburnya.

Cowok sempurna seperti Sasuke memang mempunyai sejuta pesona yang menghanyutkan hati para gadis. Sempat ia menolak pernyataan itu, namun mungkin ini karma, ia mengalaminya juga. Diam-diam mencintaimu, itulah kalimat yang cocok untuk gadis yang seperti anak berkepribadian ganda ini. Ia memang sadar diri, ia adalah gadis yang disegani oleh semua murid, mungkin dikucilkan tepatnya. Ia juga tak senang membuka diri pada orang, selain pada Sasori tentunya. Ia selalu berkata ketus, dingin, dan datar pada Sasuke yang langsung diprogram oleh otak jeniusnya, padahal hatinya tak ingin melakukan itu. 'Sebuah drama yang menyedihkan. Dimana si gadis tak pernah mendapat _happy ending_-nya' pikir Sakura.

Sakura bangkit dari ranjangnya dan mengambil sebuah buku yang ia simpan di dalam lemari pakaiannya, lalu ia kembali ke ranjangnya. Kemudian ia gerakkan tangannya untuk mulai menulis di buku hariannya itu.

**Dear Dairy,**

**Aku menyukainya,**

**Tapi aku tak tahu bagaimana perasaannya.**

**Mungkin kisahku ini akan sangat panjang,**

**Dengan tema **_**one side love**_**,**

**Jelas saja, dia kan dikabarkan menyukai seorang gadis yang wajahnya seperti **_**barbie**_** dan seorang model,**

**Tak seperti aku yang arogan di sekolah, teman pun tak punya.**

**Namun apa daya?**

**Sifatku itu tak dapat diubah**

**Aku hanya bisa menatapnya dari jauh,**

**Dan menyimpan perasaanku ini,**

**Yang diam-diam mencintainya.**

Sakura berhenti menulis di buku itu. Sakura menghela nafasnya berat. Ia memang pernah mendengar kalau Sasuke itu dekat dengan Yamanaka Ino. Atau yang akrab disapa Ino itu. Seorang gadis yang _friendly_, cantik, kulitnya putih mulus, pandai berakting, dan seorang artis muda, sedangkan ingin dibandingan dengan gadis yang arogan, tegas, dan displin, mana yang akan kau pilih? Tentunya yang _friendly_ lah. Sakura tersenyum miris.

Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah ide di kepalanya berkat ia menulis di buku hariannya barusan.

"Kenapa aku tak memberikan kertas dan memasukkannya ke lokernya saja?" tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri, lalu ia tersenyum senang.

"Hahaha… bodoh-bodoh. Kenapa tak terpikir dari dulu, sih?!" sambungnya lagi kesal.

"Ya, hanya itu caranya. Dia pasti tak mengenali tulisanku. Latihankan selalu guru yang periksa," batin Sakura.

Sakura pun bangkit dari ranjangnya dan berjalan menuju meja belajarnya. Ia buka laci bawah meja belajarnya, di situ banyak sekali berbagai kertas. Ada kertas manggis, kertas timah, dan berbagai kertas yang ukurannya diperlukan saat mengkopi data. Ia ambil kertas manggis berwarna biru gelap lalu memotongnya dengan gunting kemudian mengguntingnya menjadi beberapa persegi berukuran sedang. Setelah itu ia ambil satu dari persegi itu dan menyimpan kembali sisanya ke tempat asalnya. Ia gerakkan kembali tangannya untuk merangkai kata-kata yang menarik.

**Hallo,**

**Aku tau pasti kau telah mempunyai banyak fans.**

**Pasti suratku ini tak pula berarti bagimu.**

**Maaf ya,**

**Aku tak berani bertemu denganmu.**

**Entahlah karna apa, *program dari sana kali**

**Abaikan saja kalimat terakhir tadi.**

**Ah ya,**

**Aku tau,**

**Kau pasti jarang makan tetapi sering bekerja.**

**Terlihat sekali dari badanmu yang terlihat kurus.**

**Ini, ada sebuah makanan kecil dariku.**

**Dimakan ya,^^**

** Your screet admirer, **

**Happiness girl,**

Sakura tersenyum puas setelah membaca kembali kalimat yang telah dirangkainya.

"Aku akan membuat roti isi besok," gumam Sakura. Setelah itu ia pergi kembali ke ranjangnya dan memejamkan matanya untuk tidur.

* * *

Besoknya Sakura bangun lebih awal. Dengan cekatan ia membuat roti isi untuk dibawanya dan untuk Sasori. Ia ambilkan juga sekotak susu rasa coklat dari lemari esnya dan meletakkan susu serta roti itu ke dalam tasnya. Lalu ia keluarkan selembar kertas dan menulis sesuatu di sana, dan menempelkannya di lemari es. Kemudian ia langsung berangkat menuju sekolahnya.

Dengan menguap Sasori menuruni tangga. Ia langkahkan kakinya ke dapur untuk memulai acara sarapannya. Setelah ia makan dan semua telah beres, ia bangkit dari kursinya dan menuju kulkas. Hazelnya membaca sebuah memo yang ditempelkan di pintu lemari es.

**Sasori-nii,**

**Aku berangkat duluan ya.**

**Kubuatkan roti isi untukmu,**

**Harus dihabiskan!**

**Sakura,**

Lain Tempat…

Sakura telah sampai di sekolahnya karna ia berlari. Ia pandangi kelasnya yang kosong melompong. Setelah meletakkan tasnya di bangkunya, ia ambil sekotak susu coklat dan roti isi yang dibuatnya yang telah diberi kertas yang ia buat semalam. Lalu ia langkahkan kakinya menuju loker Sasuke dan memasukkannya ke sana, dan menutupnya lagi, ia pun kembali ke tempatnya.

Senyum mengembang di wajahnya yang biasanya tanpa ekspresi. Melihat ada yang telah datang, segera ia hapus senyumannya itu.

.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan ke lokernya untuk mengambil buku untuk berlangsungnya pelajaran tambahan yang diberikan Sakura. Namun setelah dibuka ia sedikit bingung, ada sebuah kertas manggis warna biru yang terlipat dan ditempel di sebungkus plastik yang diisi oleh tiga buah roti isi dan disampingnya berdiri kokoh sekotak susu coklat. Kemudian Sasuke mengambil makanan serta minuman itu. Ia lepaskan kertas yang tertempel di plastik bungkusan itu lalu membacanya.

**Hallo,**

**Aku tau pasti kau telah mempunyai banyak fans.**

**Pasti suratku ini tak pula berarti bagimu.**

**Maaf ya,**

**Aku tak berani bertemu denganmu.**

**Entahlah karna apa, *program dari sana kali**

**Abaikan saja kalimat terakhir tadi.**

**Ah ya,**

**Aku tau,**

**Kau pasti jarang makan tetapi sering bekerja.**

**Terlihat sekali dari badanmu yang terlihat kurus.**

**Ini, ada sebuah makanan kecil dariku.**

**Dimakan ya,^^**

** Your scereet admirer,**

**Happiness girl,**

Sasuke mengeluarkan senyum tipisnya. 'Happiness girl? Hm… unik,' pikir Sasuke.

"TEME!" teriakan memekakkan telinga pun terdengar jelas di telinga Sasuke, dan ia sudah tau itu siapa, karna hanya orang itu yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Teme'. Lalu dia gerakkan tangannya untuk menjitak kepala pirang Naruto yang ada di hadapannya.

"Aish… sakit tau! Cepat keluarkan buku biologimu! Sakura mau masuk ke kelas!" seru Naruto heboh.

"Memangnya kenapa?" sahut Neji.

"Dia kan tegas sekali. Aku ta mau melihat wajahnya saat marah yang seperti monster itu! Menyeramkan sekali! Bulu kudukku sampai berdiri, kalau kalian mau tau," jawab Naruto.

"Naruto, harusnya kalau mau menjelek-jelekkan orang itu jangan di belakang orangnya. Katakan saja di depannya," Sakura berkata dengan nada ingin marah.

"Itu sama saja dengan cari mati. Nanti kalau aku dipukulnya? Bagaimana? Lagipula kan sudah kubilang aku tak mau melihat wajahnya yang menyeramkan itu" balas Naruto.

"Naruto, kau terlalu jujur. Dan kejujuranmu telah di dengan oleh Sakura," Sai memberitahu. Naruto pun memutar badannya, blue sapphirenya membulat melihat Sakura sedang ada dihadapannya dengan berkacang pinggang. Naruto pun meneguk salivanya dan mundur ke belakang dan berlindung di balik punggung Sasuke.

"Childish," komentar Sakura dingin.

"Baiklah. Silahkan duduk dan buka buku kalian," ucap Sakura dengan nada memerintah layaknya guru. Semua langsung mencari tempat duduk terdekat dan membuka buku masing-masing, kecuali Sasuke yang masih memegang makanan dan minuman yang ia dapat dari _fan_-nya.

"Uchiha, tadi aku sudah memberimu waktu istirahat. Maaf, bisa kau batalakan niat untuk makan dan menggantinya dengan duduk di bangku lalu membaca bukumu?" ujar Sakura dengan nada dinginnya.

"Tak usah mengaturku Haruno," balas Saksuke yang lebih dingin.

"Maaf mengecewakanmu. Tapi sekarang aku adalah tutormu," jawab Sakura dengan senyuman sinisnya. Sasuke membungkam mulutnya dan mengambil buku biologi dari lokernya dan menutupnya kembali kemudian duduk di tempat terdekat dan membaca bukunya.

"Baiklah. Kerjakan latihan soal yang ada di halaman 29," ujar Sakura lalu duduk dan membaca soal-soal yang ada di bukunya dan mengisi mana jawaban yang benar.

"Sst… teme," Naruto memanggil Sasuke dengan nada berbisik.

"Hn?" balas Sasuke dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Osteoporosis itu apa?" tanya Naruto dengan nada yang sama lalu menoleh ke arah Sakura yang sibuk mengerjakan soal.

"Itu ialah,…"

"Namikaze, Uchiha, jangan bekerja sama. Kalian tak akan bisa kalau kerja sama," suara keras Sakura langsung membuat Naruto mati kutu dan kembali menghadapkan blue sapphirenya ke soal-soal yang ada dibuku. Sai, Neji, dan Gaara melirik Sasuke dan Naruto yang tampak tak tenang.

"Tidak usah diperhatikan. Lanjutkan saja pekerjaan kalian," ujar Sakura, mereka bertiga kembali fokus ke buku masing-masing.

15 menit kemudian…

"Waktunya selesai," ujar Sakura lalu mengambil buku-buku yang ada di meja lima cowok tenar. Kemudian ia memeriksa semua jawaban dengan cekatan dan teliti.

"Naruto, lain kali baca bukumu. Osteoporosis itu bukan kelainan tulang belakang, tetapi pengkroposan tulang," ujar Sakura.

"B-baiklah. Maaf," balas Naruto dengan kepala yang ditundukkan dalam-dalam.

"Hari ini nilai sempurna dipegang oleh Uchiha-san, Sabaku-san, dan Hyuuga-san. Yang lain tolong tingkatkan. Karna kita akan menghadapi ujian semester 1," ujar Sakura.

"Hm… baiklah. Mungkin ada yang ingin dibahas tentang bab ini?" tanya Sakura, namun mereka semua menggelengkan kepala.

"Baguslah. Kalau begitu, silahkan pulang," sambung Sakura.

Mereka semua berkemas untuk pulang, begitu juga dengan Sakura. Emeraldnya mengaihkan pandangannya ke Sasuke yang sedang asyik menikmati roti isi buatannya lalu ia menyeruput susu coklatnya. 'Syukurlah. Kelihatnnya ia senang,' batin Sakura senang. Mengingat langit telah berubah menjadi jingga, ia segera keluar kelas untuk melangkah pulang.

"TEME! Kau makan apa? Bagi dong!" seru Naruto yang melihat Sasuke makan roti isi.

"Tidak, ini dari penggemar specialku. Jadi aku tak akan membaginya, dobe" balas Sasuke.

"Huh, TEME PELIT!" teriak Naruto kesal, namun Sasuke mengacuhkannya.

"Memang. Sana! Enyahlah," balas Sasuke. Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu pergi dari situ.

"Kenapa aku tak melakukan ini untuk Sakura?" tanya Sasuke dengan gumaman.

"Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh! Huh, baiklah. Besok aku akan membuat ini untuknya," sambung Sasuke.

"Penggemar rahasia, terima kasih banyak! Aku menyukaimu!" batin Sasuke senang dengan senyuman yang terlukis di wajah tampannya.

* * *

**To Be Continue**

**Terima kasih untuk semua yang telah mereview.**

**Ketagihan baca review sih,**

**Boleh minta lagi nggak sih?**


	3. Chapter 3 : Turn

Wait For You

Chapter 3 : The Turn

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

**Balasan Review :**

**Ryuhara Shanci : Lho? Ketawa? Perasaan nggak ada yang lucu deh-_- Btw, makasih untuk review dan sarannya^^**

**Hanazono Yuri : Iya ini,**^^

**Chi-chan Najiyah : Makasih untuk pujian dan reviewnya^^**

**Hayashi Hanna-chan : Makasih untuk pujian dan reviewnya^^**

* * *

Sakura menghela nafasnya karna lelah. Ia segera kembali ke kamarnya dan menulis di buku hariannya dengan raut wajah ceria.

"Saku, kamu itu belum makan. Ayo keluar dan makan," ujar Sasori dengan nada sedikit berseru sembari mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar Sakura.

"Iya Sasori-nii! Tunggu sebentar," balas Sakura lalu menghentikan acara menulis di buku hariannya, lalu menyimpan buku itu. Cepat-cepat ia buka pintu kamarnya.

"Memangnya tadi sedang apa?" tanya Sasori sambil melangkah.

"Tak ada. Hanya menulis saja," jawab Sakura.

"Oh ya, tadi pagi ada roti isi. Tumben membuatkannya," ujar Sasori lagi.

"Oh itu, lagi _mood_ saja. Memangnya nggak enak ya Sasori-nii?" tanya Sakura.

"Tambah enak dari yang aku makan terakhir kali. Buatkan lagi dong," jawab Sasori dengan senyumannya.

"Huuh… kukira ada apa. Tapi apa imbalannya?" balas Sakura dengan senyum bercandanya.

"Cintanya Sasuke kali," jawab Sasori asal yang sukses membuat wajah Sakura menjadi setara dengan merahnya kepiting rebus.

"Sasori-nii apaan sih? Ada-ada aja. Sudahlah makan dulu yuk," balas Sakura.

"Masak apa saja tadi?" tanya Sakura sambil membuka tudung saji.

"Nasi goreng dan omelet? Hm… boleh juga. Enak nggak nih?" tanya Sakura lagi dengan nada bercandanya.

"Kau meragukan masakan ku? Imutou, siapa yang mengajarimu memasak?" jawab Sasori dengan nada menyombongkan diri, mendengar nada sombong Sasori, Sakura terkekeh pelan.

"Iya deh, masakannya Sakura kalah sama masakan Sasori-nii," balas Sakura dengan tertawa kecil.

"Imutou, imoutou, kau ini, lebih baik kita makan," ujar Sasori seraya mengusap-usap pucuk kepala Sakura.

Mereka melaksanakan acara makan malam mereka dengan tenang dan diam, karna memang keduanya sangat menjujung tinggi tata karma dan juga sopan santun. Namun acara makan mereka mungkin harus terhenti karna…

KRIIING… KRIIING… KRIIING…

Telepon rumah berbunyi dengan kencang.

"Biar aku saja yang menjawabnya," ujar Sakura lalu bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju tempat pesawat telepon berada.

"Moshi-moshi," sapa Sakura dengan nada sopan.

"Saku, bagaimana dengan kabarmu dan anikimu?" tanya suara lembut yang Sakura rindukan.

"Kami, baik-baik saja Kaa-san," jawab Sakura.

"Maafkan Kaa-san dan Tou-san ya. Kami tidak jadi pulang besok, mungkin kami akan pulang sekitar seminggu lagi. Cabang perusahaan di Kanada sedikit mengalami hambatan, jadi kami harus ke sana," jelas Kaa-san Sakura to the point.

"Hm… baiklah. Kaa-san dan Tou-san cepat pulang ya," balas Sakura dengan nada bicara yang parau.

"Ya sudah. Dah," setelah itu sambungan teleponnya pun terputus. Sakura menghela nafas kecewa. Lalu ia langkahkan kakinya kembali ke meja makan.

"Siapa Saku?" tanya Sasori.

"Kaa-san," jawab Sakura singkat.

"Kaa-san bilang apa?" tanya Sasori karna melihat perubahan air muka Sakura.

"Kaa-san bilang ia tak jadi untuk pulang besok. Cabang di Kanada mengalami hambatan, mungkin mereka akan kembali seminggu lagi," jawab Sakura lesu.

"Sudahlah Sasori-nii. Aku selesai, aku ingin tidur saja. Tolong bereskan semua ini ya Sasori-nii, aku permisi," ujar Sakura lalu beranjak menuju kamarnya.

Sesampainya di kamar Sakura tak menulis _note_ untuk Sasuke melainkan ia langsung menarik selimutnya dan memejamkan matanya untuk tidur.

.

.

Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya karna alaramnya yang ia hidupkan. Segera ia rapikan ranjangnya dan membuka tirai jendela sekalian jendelanya. Ia lirik jam dinding di kamarnya, waktu menunjukkan jam 5 pagi.

"_Note_ untuk Sasuke?! Aduh, aku lupa!" seru Sakura. Ia pun ke meja belajarnya dan mengambil guntingan persegi sisa kemarin dan menuliskan sesuatu di sana.

Setelah selesai cepat-cepat ia mandi setelah itu memakai seragam khas sekolahnya lalu memakai tasnya dan keluar dari kamarnya menuju dapur. Ia pandang jam tangan sederhana yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Pukul 05.30," gumamnya. Sakura segera membuka lemari esnya, emeraldnya meneliti segala isinya.

"Tak ada buah. Hanya tomat? Jus tomat, tak apalah" ucap Sakura.

Cepat-cepat ia cuci tomatnya dan mengirisnya menjadi potongan dadu yang kecil. Kemudian ia masukkan potongan itu ke dalam blender dan menambahkan segelas air ke dalamnya. Ia camurkan juga susu serta gula secukupnya, serta es batu, lalu mencolokkan kabelnya ke stop kontak. Setelah itu ia tutup mulut blendernya dan menekan tombolnya. 5 menit pun berlalu, segera Sakura menekann tombol merah yang ada di blender itu, lalu mencabut kabelnya dari stop kontaknya. Lalu dipindahkannya jus tomat itu ke sebuah gelas plastik dan menutupnya.

Kemudian ia buat nasi goreng spesialnya dengan cekatan. Setelah itu ia pindahkan ke tempat sterofom. Lalu ia tempelkan kertas yang telah berisi di tempat nasi goreng itu. Setelah semua ia masukkan ke dalam tasnya, ia segera berlari pergi menuju sekolahnya.

Rumah Sasuke…

Sasuke tengah berusaha membuat sebuah nasi goreng dan telur dadar untuk Sakura. Namun ia bingung, karna ia tak tahu mau melakukan apa terlebih dahulu.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Sasuke dalam hati sembari melihat isi kulkasnya yang penuh dengan bahan makanan.

"Sedang apa oto-uto?" tanya Itachi yang melihat adiknya sedang memandangi isi kulkas besar mereka, lalu ia hampiri Sasuke.

"Kau sendiri sedang apa?" Sasuke malah balik tanya.

"Hanya ingin mengambil susu," jawab Itachi lalu mengambil sekotak susu cair yang ada dalam kulkas mereka.

"Ah, aku tau! Pasti kau telah mempelajari materi _Desriptive Text_! Iya kan? Makanya kau sibuk mengamati isi kulkas dan memikirkan apa yang mau kau buat? Iya kan!" ujar Itachi dengan seruannya.

"Tapi kalau memang iya, kenapa tak buat kemarin saja? Kan waktunya banyak," timpal Itachi.

"Sebenarnya apa yang mau kau buat sih, oto-uto?" tanya Itachi bingung.

"Nasi goreng dan telur dadar. Tapi aku tak tahu caranya," jawab Sasuke yang seperti orang tak punya harapan.

"Kenapa yang tak lebih mudah seperti membuat roti isi mungkin?" komentar Itachi. Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya mendapat komentar cemerlang Itachi. Ia sudah tersenyum senang, namun senyumannya mendadak luntur karna ia juga tak tahu bagaimana cara membuat roti isi.

"Tapi tetap saja! Aku juga tak tahu cara membuat roti isi, aniki!" seru Sasuke kesal.

"Hahaha… kemana otak cemerlangmu itu oto-uto? Kenapa kau harus pusing? Kau kan bisa membelinya di supermarket, atau kantin sekolah," balas Itachi. Sasuke menggeram kesal. 'Hanya karna ingin memberikan yang terbaik untuknya aku sampai kehilangan kemampuan otakku yang cemerlang? Hebat sekali dia,' batin Sasuke kagum.

"Ya sudah. Aku pergi!" seru Sasuke lalu berangkat ke sekolah.

Sakura harus menaiki tangga untuk sampai di kelasnya. Sakura langsung melangkah dan memasuki kelasnya. Sakura mendapati kelasnya dihuni oleh salah satu cowok tenar di sekolahnya yaitu Uchiha Sasuke. 'Tumben dia datang pagi. Biasanya selalu lebih siang dariku,' batin Sakura. Lalu ia berjalan ke belakang kelas, tempat dimana loker kelas mereka berada. Sakura mengambil Kamus Besar Bahasa Indonesia-nya, karna jam pelajaran pertama adalah bahasa asing, yaitu bahasa Indonesia. Tetapi tak sengaja ia menyenggol sebuah kertas yang dilipat dua. Dipunggutnya kertas berwarna biru, lalu membukanya, dan membacanya.

**Kamu itu cantik sekali.**

**Coba sekali-sekali tersenyum, pasti kamu akan tambah cantik.**

**Oh ya,**

**Semangat ya untuk memberikan pelajaran tambahan pada mereka!**

** Your Screet Admirer, **

**Raven**

Sakura tertegun saat membaca isi kertas tersebut. 'Penggemar rahasia ya? Menarik,' batin Sakura senang. Sudah pasti ia senang, kan tak ada yang mau mendekatinya bahkan bicara padanya. Punya seorang penggemar rahasia kan salah satu perkembangan yang pesat. Sakura langsung saja mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kelas. Namun ia gelengkan kepalanya. Mana mungkin orangnya di kelas ini, orang semuanya acuh padanya. Sakura menutup pintu lokernya kemudian ia kembali ke bangkunya. "Apa yang kulakukan berbalik padaku, hebat sekali" batin Sakura.

.

.

.

Sakura masih saja menebak-nebak siapa penggemar rahasianya ini. Semua orang telah dicurigainya, tinggal Sasuke yang belum. Sasuke? Hahaha… jangan bercanda, justru dialah yang paling cuek pada Sakura, dan yang paling senang untuk bertingkah di depan Sakura. Jadi coret saja dia dari daftar. Sakura menghela nafasnya, lalu ia kembali ke lokernya.

Melihat Sasuke dan juga anak-anak lain pergi keluar dari kelas, Sakura dengan cekatan mengeluarkan semua yang disiapkannya untuk Sasuke dan memasukkannya ke dalam loker Sasuke. Tepat sekali setelah Sakura menyelesaikan perbuatannya, teman-temannya segera masuk membawa minuman dan makanan yang dipesan dari kantin.

Sasuke tengah asyik berlari menuju kantin untuk memesan roti isi dan juga air mineral sebagai pelarut zat makanan yang masuk ke tubuh Sakura. Setelah itu ia, ia kembali ke kelasnya dan memasukkan yang ia beli tadi ke loker Sakura yang kebetulan berada di samping lokernya.

"Kemana Haruno?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto, karna ia tahu Sakura jarang sekali ke luar dari kelas.

"Oh. Sakura sedang ada di ruang Tsunade-sensei untuk memeriksa ujian harian yang dilakukan kelas lain," jawab Naruto.

.

.

Sakura meregangkan otot-ototnya karna lelah memeriksa ujian harian yang dilakukan kelas VIII. IV kemarin. Ia ambil kamus yang ada di mejanya kemudian ia berjalan ke lokernya dan memasukkan lagi kamusnya ke dalam loker. Dan ia lihat lagi kertas yang sama seperti yang ia temukan di lokernya tadi pagi. Segera Sakura baca tulisan yang tertera di kertas itu.

**Hm…**

**Memang sulit ya melihat senyummu itu.**

**Tapi tak apalah,**

**Aku percaya suatu saat nanti akulah orang pertama yang akan melihatnya.**

**Jangan cari siapa aku,**

**Pasti kamu akan lelah.**

**Sampai-sampai lupa untuk makan.**

**Itu ada air mineral dan roti isi untukmu.**

**Dimakan ya,**

** Your Screet Admirer, **

**Raven**

Sakura tersenyum senang membacanya. Lalu ia lihat lagi ada sebungkus roti isi dan sebotol air mineral. Lalu ia tutup lokernya dan membiarkan kuncinya tersangkut di sana, begitulah kebiasaan Sakura dan semua murid yang ada di kelas ini. Segera ia habiskan roti isi itu dan meneguk air mineralnya. Senyum tipis terpatri di wajah tampan Sasuke melihat senyuman manis mengembang di wajah Sakura yang membuatnya makin terlihat manis dan cantik. Saat Sakura berpaling ke belakang dan melihat Sasuke tersenyum padanya ia mendelik.

"Apa lihat-lihat?!" ucap Sakura dengan ketus, dalam hati ia menggerutu sepanjangan karna mengikuti naluri arogannya.

"Nggak. Orang lagi melihat Ino," jawab Sasuke berbohong, sedangkan Sasuke dalam hati muntah melihat Ino. Sedangkan Ino yang merasa disebut-sebut namanya mengedipkan salah satu matanya pada Sasuke, dan itu sukses membuatnya ilfil. 'Lain kali, aku tak akan menggunakan namanya,' batin Sasuke.

"Oh," balas Sakura mengakhiri obrolan. Sakura menghela nafasnya berat. "Huh, ternyata benar ya. Dia memperhatikannya, berarti dia suka pada gadis berparas _Barbie_ itu," Sakura membatin sedih.

Waktu istirahat habis, pelajaran Sejarah pun dimulai. Sepanjang guru menjelaskan, Sakura tak memperhatikannya. Entah kenapa otak men_setting_nya untuk terus memikirkan Sasuke, padahal belum tentu dia memikirkan dirinya sampai tak fokus dengan pelajaran seperti ini.

"Haruno, kamu kenapa? Sakit ya?" tanya guru dengan iris mata merah marun itu.

"Saya taka pa, Kurenai-sensei. Silahkan dilanjutkan," jawab Sakura sopan.

"Yakin? Namun wajahmu terlihat pucat," ujar Kurenai khawatir. Memang sih, kemarin pagi dan pagi ini ia sudah dua kali berturut-turut tak makan pagi. Untung saja penggemar rahasianya itu memberinya makanan serta minuman.

"Baiklah sensei. Sepertinya, lebih baik saya ke UKS," jawab Sakura pada akhirnya.

"Uchiha-san, tolong antarkan Haruno ke UKS," perintah Kurenai. Emerald Sakura melebar mendengar apa yang diperintahkan Kurenai itu.

"Tidak usah, sensei. Saya bisa pergi ke UKS sendiri," tolak Sakura secara halus.

"Saya bersedia sensei. Lagipula ini merupakan salah satu tangggung jawab saya sebagai ketua kelas," sahut Sasuke. "Mati aku!" batin Sakura kesal.

"Haruno, terima saja. Ayo cepat antarkan dia Uchiha!" seru Kurenai.

"Ah! Jam pelajaran saya kan akan usai sebentar lagi. Lebih baik kamu temani dia sampai selesai," tambah Kurenai yang makin membebani Sakura.

"Maaf sensei. Saya permisi," ujar Sakura sopan.

Lalu Sakura berjalan ditemani Sasuke sampai ke UKS. Sakura pun duduk di atas ranjang UKS. UKS ini kosong, mungkin Shizune, penjaga UKS sedang pergi.

"Tunggu disini," ujar Sasuke pelan, lalu ia keluar dari UKS.

"Memangnya dia mau kemana?" gumam Sakura.

Sasuke berlari menuju kantin sekolahnya. Jujur saja dia khawatir mendengar Kurenai-sensei mengatakan bahwa wajah Sakura pucat. Salah Sakura yang walaupun sakit tak ada ekspresinya, jadinya kan susah mau membedakannya. Sasuke segera memesan sepiring nasi goring dan teh manis hangat, lalu ia membayarnya dan dengan pelan membawanya ke UKS agar semuanya yang ia bawa tak tumbang ke bawah.

"Ini untukmu," ujar Sasuke setelah ia meletakkan nampan yang berisi pesanannya tadi.

"Terima kasih," balas Sakura lalu memakan nasi goreng itu.

"Kalau kau sakit, tolong katakan," ujar Sasuke. Namun Sakura mengacuhkannya dan tetap melanjutkan makannya.

"Membuat repot saja," sambung Sasuke. Sakura sudah marah, namun ia masih makan, ia cepatkan kecepatan makannya, setelah itu ia menaruh piring itu dengan kasar di nampannya.

"Kalau tak ikhlas menolong bilang saja!" ketus Sakura kesal.

"Aku ikhlas. Namun ini semua salahmu. Makanya berekspresilah di setiap keadaan," balas Sasuke.

"Kau ngaca dulu. Memangnya kau berkspresi?" balas Sakura tak mau kalah.

"Lagipula tadi sudah kubilang, aku bisa sendiri ke UKS. Tapi siapa yang maksa mengantar?" sambung Sakura.

"Itu kewajibanku!" akhirnya Sasuke berseru juga.

"Oh ya?!" Sakura menanggapi dengan jawaban acuhnya. Sasuke menggeram kesal.

"Haruno Sakura! Uchiha Sasuke! Apa yang mau kalian lakukan sampai wajah kalian berdekatan begitu?!" sahut Shizune-sensei. Sakura yang tak menyadari jarak antara dirinya dan Sasuke langsung mendorong dada bidang Sasuke.

"Menjauh dariku, pemuda mesum!" seru Sakura dengan delikan mata tajam.

"Cih! Siapa yang mau mendekatimu gadis jidat lebar!" balas Sasuke dengan desisian tak suka.

"Huh, sudahlah Haruno-san, Uchiha-san. Lebih baik kalian diam," sahut Shizune.

"Maafkan aku. Sepertinya hari ini aku tak bisa menjadi tutor kalian," ujar Sakura dingin.

"Hn. Baguslah," balas Sasuke tak kalah dinginnya.

"Hahh… kalian berdua ini. Benar-benar ya," ujar Shizune dengan menggelengkan kepalanya heran.

* * *

**To Be Continue**

**Makasih buat yang udah baca!**

**Baca dan ikuti terus ya!**

**Reviewnya please^^**


	4. Chapter 4 : Attention

Wait For You

Chapter 4 : Attantion

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

**Balasan Review :**

**Hanazono Yuri : Iya ini updatetannya. Makasih ya^^ **

**Mega. Naxxtridaya : Iya boleh kok, silahkan. Makasih,^^**

**Ryuhara Shanci : Iya. Chap ini baru ada, makasih^^**

**Isa Lover Orange : Iya nggak papa. Santai aja, yang pentingkan udah ngasih. Ini lanjutannya, makasih ya^^**

**Marukocan : Tsundere itu apa sih? Dari dulu saya nggak paham. Nanti ya, yang pasti di sebuah Chapter, hehehe… makasih ya^^**

**Legolas : Makasih ya. Saya akan usahakan agar alurnya nggak kecepatan lagi. Atas reviewnya saya ucapkan terima kasih^^**

**Uchiha Sakura : Iya, makasih ya^^**

* * *

Dalam hati Sakura mendesah kecewa karna mendengar jawaban acuh Sasuke, sempat hatinya sakit, namun ia hiraukan semuanya. Sedangkan di sisi lain, Sasuke malah berdecak kesal karna hari ini dia tak melihat paras rupawan Sakura lebih lama, selain itu rasa khawatir dan cemas terus melingkupi dirinya.

KRIIING… KRIIING… KRIIING…

Bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi. Siswa-siswi Konohagakuen sibuk melangkahkan kaki mereka untuk pulang. Namun tidak dengan Sasuke yang masih setia duduk di samping ranjang UKS yang ditiduri Sakura. Onyx melembut ketika melihat emerald redup Sakura tertutupi oleh kelopak matanya.

"Kau menyukainya, Uchiha?" tanya Shizune sambil merapikan segala sesuatu obat yang baru ia beli dari apotek.

"Hn," balas Sasuke asal-asalan.

"Kau tau. Itu terlihat dari pancaran mata tajammu yang mulai melembut ketika dia terlelap. Mungkin Haruno tidak menyadarinya," lanjut Shizune. Sasuke membungkam mulutnya, sempat ia tak terpikir tentang hal itu.

Sedangkan di depan pintu UKS, seorang gadis bersurai pirang tengah menemplekan telinga kanannya tepat di tengah pintu.

"Jadi, Sasuke-kun suka pada gadis arogan itu?" gumamnya pelan. Setelah itu ia lanjutkan lagi acara mengupingnya. Gadis berambut panjang dengan poni rata berwarna unggu yang berencana pulang pun mengurungkan niatnya, iris lavendernya menatap bingung pada gadis berambut pirang yang sedang menempelkan telinganya ke pintu UKS. Karna penasaran, ia menghampiri gadis itu.

"I-Ino-san?" ujarnya dengan gugup sembari menepuk pundaknya. Karna kaget, sontak saja gadis itu menjauhkan kepalanya dari pintu dan mendongkakkan kepalanya menghadap ke gadis bersurai indigo itu.

"Hinata? Kukira siapa. Huh, kau mengagetkanku saja," Ino berkata pelan sambil mengusap dadanya.

"Yamanaka-san sedang apa tadi?" tanya Hinata dengan polos.

"Mm… hanya, hanya,… hanya ingin membersihkan debu! Iya, itu saja kok," jawab Ino dengan senyuman kikuknya karna ia berbohong.

"Oh… tapii kenapa dengan telinga?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Tak apa. Hanya mencoba cara baru, hehehe…" jawab Ino dengan berbohong untuk kedua kalinya.

Cklek.

Sasuke keluar dari ruangan UKS. Ia menatap Ino dan Hinata dengan sebelah alis yang dinaikkan.

"Sedang apa kalian di sini?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar dan dinginnya.

"Eh, kalau aku, tadi sedang melihat Ino-san yang menempelkan telinganya untuk membersihkan debu di pintu UKS," jawab Hinata yang kelewat jujur disertai dengan pipinya yang menjadi semerah tomat karna ditanya Sasuke.

"Kau menguping," ujar Sasuke pada Ino dengan tatapan membunuhnya, Ino langsung menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam karna takut akan deathglare yang dilayangkan Sasuke. Melihat itu, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya untuk kembali ke kelas.

Di UKS…

"Ng…" Sakura membuka kedua matanya. Lalu ia layangkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan UKS.

"Sudah bangun Haruno?" tanya Shizune pada Sakura yang kini telah merubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Yah, begitulah Sensei," jawab Sakura seadanya. Lalu Sakura bangkit dari ranjangnya dan berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Kau butuh istirahat yang cukup Haruno!" seru Shizune saat Sakura telah melangkah keluar.

Sakura tak menghiraukan pesan Shizune dengan balasan darinya, tetapi hanya megingatnya. "Aku harus memberi pelajaran pad lima orang tenar itu," batin Sakura sebagaii tekadnya hari ini. Tetapi saat ia kembali ke kelas, kelasnya sudah kosong melompong. Sakura menghela nafasnya. Memang salahnya juga sih, dia yang bilang bahwa dia tak akan memberi pelajaran tambahan untuk mereka.

"Sakura," ketika namanya dipanggil, ia langsung memutar badannya ke belakang, ternyata Shikamaru.

"Ya sensei," balas Sakura.

"Tolong susul mereka di Amaterasu Street nomor 7," sambung Shikamaru.

"Baiklah," jawab Sakura lalu mengambil tasnya. Setelah itu pun Shikamaru berlalu, Sakura pun ke lokernya untuk mengambil uang simpanannya. Kembali ia terlihat secarik kertas di air mineral yang baru.

_Get Very Well Soon…_

_Your Screet Admirer,_

_Raven_

Itulah yang Sakura baca dari secarik kertas yang tertempel di air mineral yang telah tersedia. Senyum mengembang di wajah Sakura, segera ia masukkan air mineral itu ke tasnya dan mengambil uang seperlunya.

Sakura segera berjalan keluar dari sekolahnya. Ia berhentikan taksi yang melesat tepat di depannya.

"Amaterasu street, nomor 7," ujar Sakura pada supir taksi. Supir taksi itu menganggukkan kepalanya dan segera melesatkan taksinya menuju tujuan.

Karna melaju dengan kebut-kebutan, taksi itu berhenti tepat di sebuah gedung yang bertuliskan Konoha Entertaiment. Setelah membayar semuanya, Sakura keluar dari taksi dan masuk ke gedung itu.

"Di mana ruangan Team 7?" tanya Sakura pada sang resepsionis.

"Wah, nona ini cantik sekali. Berminat menjadi model atau artis?" tanya sang resepsionis dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Tolong jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan," balas Sakura dingin.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Mereka ada di lantai 3," jawab resepsinonis itu.

"Makasih," ujar Sakura lalu berlalu pergi. Sakura segera mencari keberadaan lift dan menuju lantai tiga gedung ini.

TING!

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya untuk mencari dimana ruangan Team 7. Ia berjalan mengikuti koridor menurut feelingnya. Dan ketemulah ruangan besar bertuliskan 'Team 7 Room'. Emeraldnya menatap kelima cowok itu dengan tatapan "wow". Karna bagian atas pintu dibuat dari kaca yang bening ia dapat melihat mereka yang sudah banjir keringanya karna menari dan menyanyi. Setelah melihat mereka tak bergerak lagi, ia ketuk pintunya sebanyak tiga kali.

"Buka saja pintunya!" seru Naruto dengan suara cemprengnya. Sakura pun membuka pintunya dengan pelan lalu masuk.

"Eh? Sa-Sakura, maaf ya, aku tak…"

"Tak apa," potong Sakura cepat.

"Sakura, kau sedang apa di sini?" tanya Sai dengan senyumannya.

"Aku ak…"

"Lebih baik kau pulang," potong Sasuke dingin. Sakura mendelik marah.

"Tidak. Aku telah sampai di sini dengan payah, dan aku tak akan pulang dengan sia-sia," balas Sakura dengan sinis.

"Kau itu sakit! Sadar sedikit nona yang pintar," ujar Sasuke kesal.

"Pakailah logikamu tuan Uchiha. Aku bisa berdiri di sini karna aku sudah sehat. Jangan sok tau!" seru Sakura kesal.

"Cih! Itu hanya dari mulutmu, tapi badanmu berkata lain! Coba kau lihat wajahmu yang pucat itu! Seperti mayat hidup saja," balas Sasuke.

"Uchiha, dengarkan aku! Apa yang telah dipercayakan padaku tak akan aku sia-sia kan, walaupun keadaann tak mendukungku! Itu perinsipku!" ujar Sakura kesal.

"Meskipun itu membuatmu mati? Iya? Prinsip bodoh!" seru Sasuke.

"Tak meruntuhkan kepercayaan orang yang telah percaya itu baik. Tapi kau harus melihat keadaanmu itu, jangan sampai kau jatuh sakit. Kau harus menghapus kalimat walaupun keadaan tak mendukung dari prinsip idealmu itu, jika kau ingin hidupmu berlangsung lama," lanjut Sasuke.

"Semua terserah padamu. Karna keputusan apapun untuk dirimu, kaulah yang menentukan," Sasuke mengakhiri kalimatnya.

Semua tercengang melihat Sasuke yang tak seperti biasanya. Sepanjang mereka bersama-sama, Sasuke tak pernah berbicara sepanjang itu dan seperhatian itu. Sementara Sakura dalam hati bersorak senang karna Sasuke perhatian dengannya, namun secepatnya ia hapus perasaannya yang sedang melambung, ia takut kalau nanti ia akan jatuh ke tanah dan merasakan sakitnya.

"Dobe, tolong berikan jus itu padanya," ujar Sasuke yang menunjuk jus tomat yang ada di gelas plastik.

"Jus kesukaanmu ini, Teme?!" tanya Naruto dengan membulatkan kedua blue sapphirenya. Jelas saja mata Naruto membulat, mereka saja mengemis-ngemis minta jus tomat Sasuke tak pernah mendapatkannya, sekarang dengan mantapnya ia memberikan jus tomat ini pada Sakura?

"Aku tak mau mengulang, Dobe," balas Sasuke dingin. Naruto pun memberikan jus tomat itu pada Sakura.

"Tidak, terima kasih," tolak Sakura sopan. "Jus itu kan jus yang kubuat untuknya, belum disentuh lagi," batin Sakura.

"Terima saja, tutor. Kami saja pernah memaksa Sasuke untuk memberikan jus tomat kesukaannya, ia bersih keras tak mau memberinya. Jadi Sakura adalah _first people_-nya, tapi jika kau menerimanya," sahut Sai di ujung sana.

"Hhh, baiklah. Terima kasih," Sakura pun menerima jus itu. Sasuke pun kembali bergabung dengan teman-temannya, lalu Sakura menyeruput jus itu dengan bahagia yang meliputi hatinya. Sementara Sasuke yang melihat senyuman aneh Naruto membatin "Bodoh!" dan gerutuan lainnya.

* * *

**To Be Continue**

**Maaf ya pendek, kekurangan ide nih.**

**Tapi mungkin dengan review yang kalian berikan, saya bisa mendapat pencerahan.**

**Terima kasih telah membaca^^**


	5. Chapter 5 : A Plan

Wait For You

Chapter 5 : A Plan

**Balasan Review :**

**Marukocan : Ihh, kok kamu udah tau ide aku selanjutnya. Btw, makasih ya untuk pengertian dan reviewnya^^**

**Hanazono Yuri : Iyaa… ini lanjutannya. Makasih,^^**

**Alluka Uciha : Makasih ya. Salam kenal juga, reviewnya, makasih^^**

* * *

Drrt… Drrrt… Drrrrt…

Ponsel Sasori yang diletakkan di atas meja pun bergetar. Segera Sasori membuka kunci ponselnya dan terlihat sebuah tulisan "_Itachi is coming call_" di layar ponselnya, dengan ibu jarinya Sasori menekan tulisan "_Answer_" yang berwarna hijau.

"Hallo," sapa Sasori pelan.

"Sasori! Kau tau dimana keberadaan adikku?" tanya Itachi. Mendengar pertanyaan yang menurutnya tak pantas itu alisnya langsung naik sebelah.

"Bukannya tadi pagi kau bilang adikmu ada jadwal _perform_ hari ini?" Sasori malah balik nanya.

"Oh iya. Hehehe… maaf ya Sasori, aku lupa," balas Itachi dengan cengirannya.

"Eh? Berarti adikku sedang bersama adikmu!" seru Sasori baru sadar. Ia alihkan hazelnya ke jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 18.00

"Memangnya dia belum pulang ya?" tanya Itachi dengan nada tenangnya.

"Iya! Coba hubungi adikmu, aku juga akan hubungi adikku. Kalau ada kabar, telepon lagi," jawab Sasori lalu memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

Ia langsung mencari nama Imutou di _phone book_ ponselnya, setelah ia mendapatkannya, Sasori langsung menghubunginya. Namun tak ada jawaban, Sasori mencobanya berkali-kali, namun hasilnya tetap sama.

"Imutou, kau dimana? Cepatlah pulang, aku mencemaskanmu!" gumam Sasori cemas.

* * *

Di Lain Tempat…

Sebuah panggung besar nan megah, di sanalah Team 7 sedang menampilkan _performance_ yang tadi sudah dilatih di _dorm_ mereka. Emerald Sakura tak berkedip menatap Team 7 selama mereka tampil. Gerakan mereka lincah, suara mereka semua tetap stabil, Sakura berdecak kagum. Tanpa melakukan saja ia sudah tau kalau menjaga stabilitas suara sambil _dance_ menguras tenaga itu pasti susah. Akhirnya mereka mengakhiri lagu yang mereka bawa dengan formasi yang telah direncanakannya. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, mereka kembali ke belakang layar.

"Sudah kutepati janjiku. Sekarang antarkan aku pulang," ujar Sakura _to the point_ pada Sasuke yang kelihatan lelah karna keringatnya bercucuran.

"Hn. Ayo," balas Sasuke lalu menarik tangan Sakura untuk keluar dari situ.

Mereka pun berjalan menuju lapangan parkir, langkah mereka berhenti tepat di depan sebuah mobil BMW merah yang bertipe sport. Mereka masing-masing membuka pintu mobil lalu masuk. Selama di dalam mobil, keadaan hening, tak ada yang mau membuka mulut untuk memulai sebuah pembicaraan. Sakura duduk dengan gelisah, pikirannya melayang ke Sasori. "Pasti Sasori-nii mencemaskanku. Pasti dia mencariku," batin Sakura gelisah. Sasuke yang sedari tadi memfokuskan pandangannya, kini baru sadar akan gelagat gelisah Sakura.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura menghentikan gelagat gelisahnya lalu mendengus.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Sakura dengan nada dinginnya.

"Pakai saja ponselku," ujar Sasuke seakan dapat membaca pikiran Sakura.

Rumah Sakura…

Drrrt… Drrrt… Drrrrrt…

Ponsel yang sedari tadi Sasori pegang pun bergetar. Segera ia angkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk lalu ia fokuskan hazelnya ke layar ponselnya yang bertuliskan "Sasuke is coming call". Dahi Sasori langsung berkerut memandangi tulisan yang muncul di layar ponselnya.

"Untuk apa dia menghubungiku?" gumam Sasori bingung, namun tetap ia jawab telepon itu.

"Halo," sapa Sasori.

"Moshi-moshi, Sasori-nii. Maaf aku pulang terlambat hari ini," balas Sakura _to the point_. Terdengar sekali hembusan nafas lega dari Sasori.

"Syukurlah. Kau dimana? Biar aku jemput," ujar Sasori.

"Tak usah. Aku sedang di mobil Sasuke, kami sudah dekat," balas Sakura. Di lain sisi, Sasuke mengembangkan senyum mempesonanya karna Sakura menyebutkan nama kecilnya.

"Baiklah," Sasori pun mengakhiri sambungan teleponnya. Sakura pun kembali meletakkan ponsel Sasuke ke tempat asalnya. Emerald terang Sakura menangkap senyuman Sasuke yang mencairkan hati dengan tak sengaja.

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum?" tanya Sakura yang menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan anehnya, padahal dalam hati, Sakura merasa senang setengah mati karna melihat wajah Sasuke semakin tampan karna senyuman yang tergambar di wajahnya yang _perfect_ itu. Apalagi Sasuke itu jarang tersenyum, jadi ia merasa tambah melambung lagi.

"Hn? Tak apa," jawab Sasuke yang segera menghapuskan senyumannya yang terpatri di wajahnya.

"Oh, begitu." Sakura membalasnya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke kaca mobil.

"Belok kiri," ujar Sakura saat mobil Sasuke berada di jalan pertigaan.

"Aku tau," jawab Sasuke lalu membelokkan mobilnya ke kiri.

"Dari?" tanya Sakura penasaran. Masalahnya Sasuke itu tak pernah berkunjung ke rumahnya. "Apa dia mengikutiku saat pulang sekolah? Sangat tidak mungkin, apalagi jika ia menjadi penggemar rahasiaku," batin Sakura.

"Waktu itu aku dan anikiku mengantarkan anikimu pulang," jawab Sasuke yang hanya dibalas oleh 'oh' dan kepala Sakura yang mangut-mangut.

"Sudah sampai," ujar Sasuke saat mobilnya berhenti di depan rumah bergerbang coklat muda yang megah.

"Hn. Makasih. Hati-hati," balas Sakura lalu turun dari mobil Sasuke. Lagi-lagi senyuman mengembang di wajah Sasuke.

* * *

Sakura menunggu sampai mobil Sasuke melaju agak jauh, setelah itu ia membuka pintu gerbangnya, lalu masuk dan menutupnya lagi. Dengan langkah gontai, Sakura mengetuk pintu rumahnya sebanyak tiga kali. Sasori pun muncul setelah pintu dibuka.

"Jangan menecemaskanku lagi!" seru Sasori lalu menghambur mendekap Sakura dengan erat.  
"Baiklah. Maafkan aku, ponselku _lowbatt_ Sasori-nii, dan akhirnya mati. Maaf aku membuatmu khawatir Sasori-nii," balas Sakura dengan balas mendekap Sasori.

"Lebih baik kau masuk dan membersihkan dirimu," ujar Sasori lalu melepaskan pelukannya pada Sakura.

"Hhh, kau benar. Ayo kita masuk," ajak Sakura lalu masuk ke dalam, dan Sasori menutup pintunya.

Sakura pun melangkah ke kamarnya. Ia segera meletakkan tasnya di meja dan segera mengambil handuk serta baju salin. Sasori yang ingin menecis kertas –kertas yang ia siapkan untuk besok pun masuk ke kamar Sakura untuk mengambil sebuah staples. Ia bongar laci meja belajar Sakura, dan sebuah buku harian pun jatuh tepat di bawah kaki Sasori.

Dengan kening berkerut Sasori mengambil buku itu dan membaca semua isinya. Dan senyuman berkembang di wajahnya saat ia membaca kalimat **"Cepatlah sadar Sasuke!"**.

"Perasaan yang dipendam ya?" gumam Sasori pelan.

Cklek.

Mendengar suara pintu kamar mandi di buka, Sasori langsung meletakkan buku harian Sakura ke asalnya, dan mengambil staplesnya Sakura yang ternyata ada atas tumpukan buku paket Sakura.

"Sasori-nii, kau sedang apa?" tanya Sakura sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk.

"Hanya mengambil staplesmu untuk merapikan kertas-kertas ini," jawab Sasori dengan nada tenangnya.

"Oh, ya sudah. Itu untuk Saso-nii saja, aku masih ada yang lain kok," balas Sakura.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih, Saku," ujar Sasori lalu keluar dari kamar Sakura secepatnya.

Pagi, tepatnya jam 6 pagi, Sakura telah bersiap untuk menuju sekolahnya. Hari ini ia hendak memberi nasi goreng spesial buatannya ditambah dengan nugget, tak lupa dengan sebuah _note_ darinya. Ia pakai kaos kakinya lalu sepatunya, dan bergegas keluar.

"Saku, hari ini aku berangkat denganmu ya," ujar Sasori yang tiba-tiba muncul dengan pakaian yang rapi.

"Baiklah," jawab Sakura pendek. Mereka berdua pun keluar dari rumah. Namun, Sakura berdiri di depan gerbang yang sudah dibukanya, sementara Sasori pergi ke garasi. Tak lama Sasori keluar dari garasi dengan sebuah motor Kawasaki berwarna merah dan keluar dari gerbang.

"Ayo," ujar Sasori. Tanpa banyak bicara Sakura naik ke motor yang dibawa Sasori, dan seketika itu juga motor itu melesat kencang membelah jalanan.

Tak lama mereka sampai di sekolah. Mereka berjalan berdua setelah Sasori memarkirkan motornya di lapangan parkir. Tetapi mereka berpisah di koridor utama, Sakura harus berbelok ke kanan, sementara Sasori harus melanjutkan langkahnya menelusuri koridor utama.

Sasori terus melangkahkan langkahnya, tetapi lagkahnya berhenti tepat di depan pintu kelan X-2. Dengan perlahan ia buka pintu kelas dan iris hazel tajamnya hanya melihat Itachi yang diam mengerjakan sesuatu. Segera ia hampiri Itachi karna kebetulan minggu ini ia duduk sebangku dengan Itachi.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Sasori setelah ia meletakkan tasnya di bangku.

"Hanya mengitung kemungkinan aku kalah di olimpiade fisika minggu depan. Kenapa?" jawab Itachi sekaligus bertanya.

"Kau punya masalah?" tebak Itachi asal.

"Bukan masalah, rencana tepatnya," jawab Sasori.

"Rencana apa?" tanya Itachi penasaran.

"Kau tau siapa orang yang disukai adikmu?" tanya Sasori dengan serius.

"Hahaha… itu? Aku tau, memangnya kenapa?"

"Sebutkan, siapa namanya?"

"Nanti dulu. Kalau kau?"

"Aku juga tau, ayo sebutkan," paksa Sasori.

"Sebutkan bersama saja," tawar Itachi yang disetujui oleh Sasori.

"Adikmu," ujar mereka bersamaan.

"Baiklah. Ayo satukan ide untuk menyusun sebuah rencana," ujar Itachi dengan senyuman kecil.

Kelas VIII.I

Sakura sudah memasukkan semua yang ia siapkan untuk Sasuke di lokernya sang empunnya. Dan tak lama dari itu, Sasuke datang.

"Menurutmu bagaimana penampilan kami kemarin?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura hanya melirik dengan pandangan bosannya.

"Biasa saja," jawab Sakura acuh, padahal jantungnya berdetak kencang tak karuan.

"Sudahlah Uchiha, kau menggangu waktuku yang berharga. Kurasa obrolan kita cukup sampai disini," lanjut Sakura karna ia tak mau Sasuke mendengar debaran jantunganya yang amat keras.

Dengan perasaan yang kecewa berat di dalam lubuk hati, Sasuke dengan tampang dinginnya kembali ke tempat duduknya. "Selalu saja begitu," batin Sasuke lelah.

Kelas X-2

"Baiklah. Aku setuju dengan rencana itu," ujar Sasori dengan seringaian yang mempermanis wajahnya.

"Kita akan mulai beraksi saat istirahat tiba," timpal Itachi

"Baiklah, rencana kita harus berhasil!" seru Sasori semangat.

* * *

**To Be Continue**

**Review please**


	6. Chapter 6 : She Is Not Me

Wait For You

Chapter 6 : She Is Not Me

Balasan Review :

**Mega. naxxtridaya : Iya, ini udah update kok. Makasih ya reviewnya^^**

**hanazono Yuri : Hehehe… sama saya juga. Ini updatenannya. Makasih reviewnya^^**

**legolas : Maaf ya, harusnya saya balas review kamu harusnya di chapter kemarin. Tapi saya lupa, sekali lagi maaf. Ini next chapternya, reviewnya makasih^^**

* * *

Sakura merasa kepalanya dihantam oleh sebuah batu yang besar. Mungkin karena kemarin ia menemani Team 7 tampil, jadi ia kelelahan, tapi memaksakan sekolah. Sakura sudah tak fokus memperhatikan sensei yang sedang menerangkan di depannya. Dia sudah tak tahan menahan rasa sakit di kepalanya. Sakura pun bangkit dari bangkunya.

"Kenapa Haruno?" tanya Shika-sensei.

"Saya mau permisi pulang, sensei. Kepala saya sakit," jawab Sakura jujur.

"Tapi apa kamu bisa pulang sendiri?" tanya Shika-sensei lagi.

"Hn. Saya yakin," jawab Sakura tampa ragu.

"Tidak. Kamu diantar Sasuke saja," putus Shikamaru.

"Sensei,…"

"Baiklah. Saya setuju Sensei," potong Sasuke.

"Hhh," Sakura menghela nafasnya. Lalu ia bereskan semua barang-barangnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tasnya.

"Kami permisi sensei. Maaf aku harus absen dalam pelajaranmu hari ini," Sakura menatap Shikamaru, Shikamaru pun menganggukan kepalanya. Melihat itu, Sakura pun berlalu pergi dari kelasnya.

Sakura dan Sasuke pun menuju lapangan parkir. Sasuke langsung menstarter motornya dan menaikinya, lalu Sasuke memacu laju motornya setelah Sakura naik ke motornya. Tak lama kemudian Sakura sampai di rumahnya, segera ia turun dari motor Sasuke.

"Terima kasih," ujar Saskura pelan.

"Hn. _Get well soon_ untukmu, aku pergi dulu. Jaga dirimu," balasn Sasuke lalu melaju pergi.

* * *

Esok hari…

Demam kecil masih melanda tubuh Sakura, namun ia paksakan dirinya untuk kembali mengikuti pelajaran sekolah. Ia berjalan ke kelasnya dan duduk di bangkunya. Dan emerald indahnya melihat bahwa Sasuke sedang duduk di samping Hinata. Sontak saja emeraldnya membulat meihat itu, biasanya Sasuke paling tidak senang berada di dekat seorang gadis, tapi kenapa sekarang kelihatannya ia dekat sekali dengan Hinata.

"Ish… ternyata Hinata _Happiness Girl_nya Sasuke-kun. Aaargh… aku tidak terima!" Ino menggerutu kesal, mendengar itu Sakura mangut-mangut.

"Baka Uchiha," gumam Sakura pelan. Ia mendesah panjang.

"Bagaimana dia bisa menilai Hyuuga itu sebagai _Happiness Girl_ sih? Dia itu memancarkan kebahagian tidak, nama tidak berhubungan dengan kebahagiaan. Dari segi apa dia menyakini Hinata adalah aku? Baka Uchiha!" umpat Sakura dalam hatinya.

"Hhh, sabar Sakura. Masalah ini akan beres dalam tanganmu!" gumam Sakura lagi.

Istirahat…

Sudah beberapa kali ia putarkan bola mata emeraldnya karna bosan melihat Sasuke mengumbar kemesraan dengan Hinata. Sekarang untuk pertama kalinya ia berdiri di kantin. Sudah terpikir sebuah ide di kepala merah mudanya untuk mengungkap kebohongan Hinata, yaitu langsung bertanya pada sang tersangka. Saat Sasuke pergi memesan makanan untuk mereka berdua, Sakura segera menghampiri Hinata.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah datar serta tatapan tajamnya. Seketika raut wajah bahagia Hinata sirna.

"Ng… aku, aku,"

"Sedang apa kau disini?" sahut Sasuke yang memotong ucapan Hinata. Sakura segera membalikkan badannya dan melihat Sasuke telah berdiri di belakangnya menunggu sebuah jawaban atas pertanyaan.

"Cih, sialan. Datang di waktu yang tak tepat," umpat Sakura dalam hati.

"Hn? Tak apa," jawab Sakura lalu berlalu pergi dari situ.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada khawatir, Hinata pun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak. Aku tak apa, lagipula tadi Haruno tidak mengangguku. Dia hanya mau bertanya," jawab Hinata dengan jujur. Alis Sasuke langsung terangkat sebelah.

"Tentang apa?" tanya Sasuke penasaran. Pasalnya Sakura itu tidak pernah mau membuka mulutnya untuk hal yang menurutnya tidak penting.

"Ng… kau membuatku takut, Sasuke-kun," balas Hinata dengan ekspresi takut untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan Sasuke.

"Maaf. Aku tak bermaksud seperti itu," Sasuke pun duduk dan meletakkan pesanan di meja kantin itu.

Di kelas VIII.I

Sakura duduk sendirian di kelas. Perasaan kesalnya pada Sasuke sudah maksimal. Namun ia yakini dirinya untuk sabar. Satu ide muncul lagi di kepalanya.

"Ya, aku harus memberitahunya lewat _note_," gumam Sakura. Cepat-cepat ia keluarkan secarik kertas lalu menggerakkan tangannya untuk menulis seseuatu di sana. Ia ambil juga sekotak susu dari tasnya dan menempelkan kertas itu, lalu ia segera meletakkannya di loker Sasuke dengan susah payah karna ada banyak surat dan amplop di loker Sasuke.

"Semoga ia membacanya dan dia akan segera tahu," batin Sakura penuh harap.

KRIIING…

Bel istirahat berbunyi kencang di gendang telinga Sakura dan murid-murid lain. Segerombolan siswa dan siswi masuk ke dalam kelas, namun tidak dengan Sasuke dan Hinata yang bergandengan masuk ke kelas. Ini jam pelajaran Kurenai-sensei, namun yang masuk malah wali kelas mereka, Shika-sensei.

"Sekarang kalian boleh membereskan barang-barang kalian dan pulang. Karna, sekarang guru akan rapat," ujar Shika-sensei lalu berlalu pergi.

Sakura langsung mengemasi segala bukunya yang telah ia keluarkan, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tas ranselnya. Kemudian ia menghampiri Team 7 yang sedang berkumpul duduk di tempat Sasuke.

"Hari ini, aku tidak akan memberikan pelajaran tambahan untuk kalian," ujar Sakura tegas. Naruto langsung mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kenapa? Kami perlu bimbinganmu Sakura," ujar Naruto.

"Iya. Sudah kemarin kau tidak mengajar, hari ini mau tidak mengajar lagi," sahut Sai dengan lesu.

"Kami bisa melaporkanmu kepada Shika-sensei karna tidak bertanggung jawab," timpal Neji. Atas segala omongan yang menyerbunya, ia hela nafas panjang.

"Ini bukannya keinginanku. Sayangnya, fisikku tidak mendukungku hari ini. Aku minta maaf," jawab Sakura.

"Yah… Sakura-chan, ayolah. Aku mohon," Naruto mengeluarkan nada memelas dan mata _puppy eyes_nya.

"Ayolah. Jangan seperti anak-anak, _guys_. Kita harus mengerti, Sakura itu mungkin saja sakit seperti ini karna mengurusi kita. Lagipula, dia juga harus mengurusi kepentingannya," sahut Gaara bijak.

"Gaaraaa! Kenapa kau ini tidak menudukungku?" tanya Naruto dengan wajahnya yang sekarang makin lucu karna cemberut.

"Gaya bicaramu seperti gay, kau tau? Sangat menjijikkan!" jawab Gaara dengan sinis. Blue sapphire Naruto langsung membulat tak terima.

"Apa kau bilang? Gay? Aku bukan homo! Jangan asal bicara, ya! Aku ini normal!" seru Naruto.

"Hhh, hentikan dobe. Kau membuatnya makin sakit kepala," Sasuke angkat bicara lalu menoleh ke arah Sakura yang kelihatannya menahan sakit.

"Eh? Maaf, Sakura. Aku tak bermaksud begitu," ujar Naruto yang merasa bersalah.

"Sudahlah. Belajarlah sendiri, aku pamit," Sakura pun segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi dari kelas.

Sasuke meninggalkan Naruto yang sibuk perang mulut dengan Gaara juga Sai yang sedang asyik menggambar sesuatu. Ia berjalan menuju lokernya. Saat ia buka lokernya, banyak amplop dan secarik kertas yang jatuh ke lantai dengan bergamburan. Namun ia hiraukan segala kertas dan amplop yang berhamburan di lantai, melainkan ia ambil secarik kertas berwarna biru, kertas yang selalu Happiness Girl gunakan sebagai media untuk bicara padanya. Ia lepas kertas manggis warna biru itu dari sekotak susu rasa coklat. Ia letakkan susu itu di atas meja dan membaca isi dari surat itu.

_**Dear**_** Sasuke,**

**Aku hanya ingin mengatakan gadis yang kau anggap **_**Happiness Girl**_** itu bukan aku.**

**Apakah kau tidak bisa membedakan mana aku yang asli dan palsu.**

**Perlakuanmu padanya membuatku kecewa.**

**Tapi itu sudah sepatutnya kau lakukan untuk Sasuke Loversmu. **

**Berikan apa yang terbaik darimu untuk mereka.**

**Ah ya, aku punya sekotak susu untukmu.**

**Diminum ya,**

_**Happiness Girl**_**,**

Onyx Sasuke langsung membulat setelah membaca sepucuk kertas dari penggemar rahasianya. Perasaan menyesal langsung menggerogoti dirinya. Dia yang salah, bagaimana bisa dia langsung percaya bahwa Hinata itu Happiness Girlnya? Dia kemana otak jenius Uchihanya itu, sampai percaya bahwa Hinata adalah Happiness Girl, tanpa bukti pula.

"Pasti dia kecewa berat padaku," gumam Sasuke dengan perasaan kalut yang melanda dirinya.

"TEMEEE!" teriak Naruto dengan kerasnya sekuat tenaga.

"Dobe? Apa yang kau lakukan? Berisik, tahu?!" balas Sasuke dengan dingin dan nada sinisnya.

"Salahmu sendiri! Kau melamun baka-teme," balas Naruto.

"Cih! Alasan," bantah Sasuke dengan dengusan kecil, lalu berlalu sambil meminum susu dari penggemarnya.

* * *

Lain Tempat…

Gadis bersurai indigo sedang berdiri di depan teras rumahnya. Ia tempelkan telepon genggamnya di telinga kirinya.

"Moshi-moshi," sapa Hinata.

"..."

"Semuanya baik-baik saja, senpai. Namun,…" Hinata memberi jeda pada kalimatnya. Ia gigit bibir bawahnya dan iris lavender bergerak kesana-kemari menandakan gelisah menyerangnya.

"…"

"Namun, aku khawatir ni semua akan terbongkar dengan cepat, senpai," lanjut Hinata sambil mengubah posisi ponsel menjadi di telinga kanannya.

"…"

"Akan aku usahakan semuanya dengan baik, senpai!" seru Hinata semangat.

Tut… Tut… Tut…

Sambungan teleponnya pun putus. Hinata mendesah pelan. Ia letakkan ponselnya di atas meja yang ada di terasnya.

"Bagaimana ya? Dia kan sangat cerdik," gumam Hinata dengan risau.

"Hinata? Sedang apa kau?" tanya Neji.

"Neji-nii? Ng… tidak, tidak apa-apa. Aku sedang tidak melakukan apa-apa," jawab Hinata dengan berbohong.

"Baiklah. Kau pasti sedang melamunkan sesuatu," tebak Neji secara asal.

"Eh? Neji-nii tau dari mana?" tanya Hinata. Apakah ia semudah itu ketahuan dalam berbohong, pikir Hinata dalam hati.

"Dari tadi Tou-san memanggilmu, tapi kau tak kunjug datang. Apalagi yang kau lakukan kalau bukan melamun?" jawab Neji santai.

"Kalau begitu maafkan aku. Aku akan segera menemui Tou-san, maaf merepotkan Neji-nii," balas Hinata lalu mengambil ponselnya yang berada di atas meja dan masuk ke dalam rumah.

* * *

Rumah Sakura…

"Hhh, bagaimana Itachi?" tanya Sasori dalam perbincangannya lewat ponselnya.

"Hm. Kau sudah dengar jawabannya kan? Kita perlu rencana baru," jawab Itachi di sebrang sana.

"Salahkan saja adikmu yang berotak cerdas dan banyak akal. Kita jadi dibuat susah olehnya," sambung Itachi.

"Sudahlah. Jangan menyalahkan dirinya. Mungkin kita kurang jenius dalam membuat sebuah rencana," balas Sasori.

"Yayaya… kita pikirkan lagi rencana selanjutnya," balas Itachi dengan bijaksana.

"Hm… baiklah. Ingat saja Itachi, rencana kita belum terungkap kan?"

"Ya tepatnya sebentar lagi akan terungkap. Aku bertaruh, besok rencana yang kita buat ini pasti akan runtuh,"

"Memang. Aku setuju denganmu, kita tidak perlu bertaruh,"

"Aha! Aku sudah dapat ide untuk rencana baru kita!" seru Itachi dengan semangat.

"Kita laksanakan esok. Sampai jumpa," balas Sasori.

"Hn. Sampai jumpa," Itachi pun memutus sambungan teleponnya.

"Kuharap rencana ini akan menyatukan mereka," gumam Sasori dengan penuh harap.

* * *

**To Be Continue**

**Hehehe… sekian untuk chapter ini.**

**Makasih karna telah membaca,**

**Review please^^**


	7. Chapter 7 : Rahasia Terbongkar

Wait For You

Chapter 7 : Rahasia Terbongkar

**Balasan Review :**

**Kikyu RKY : Hehehe… iya. makasih reviewnya^^**

* * *

Sasori datang ke kamar Sakura yang tak dikunci. Hazelnya memancarkan rasa iba melihat adik kesayangannya terbaring lemah di ranjang. Segera ia hampiri Sakura lalu duduk di tepi ranjang Sakura.

"Kudengar kau izin pulang duluan di jam pelajaran sensei kesayanganmu itu. Kenapa tak mengatakannya padaku?" ujar Sasori.

"Ya begitulah. Tapi aku tak pulang sendiri, Sasuke yang mengantarku," Sakura tetap memasang wajah datarnya.

"Senang ya?" goda Sasori dengan senyum anehnya.

"Hah? Senang? Untuk apa?" Sakura mendengus. Tapi dalam lubuk hati yang paling dalam jelas saja dia merasa senang karna diantar oleh sang pujaan hati.

"Saso-nii, kau tak usah cemas padaku. Aku hanya demam biasanya, sekarang saja aku tak merasakan sakit lagi," lanjut Sakura berganti topik. Kalau topiknya tentang Sasuke bisa kelihatan kalau dia menyukai Sasuke.

"Kau ini, kalau di depanku tidak usah menjadi orang yang penuh kebohongan. Karna aku tau jika kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku," Sasori membalas dengan senyuman manisnya, Sakura memutar bola mata emeraldnya bosan.

"Huh, terserahmu. Tapi, besok aku ingin sekolah!" ujar Sakura dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Hahaha… baiklah. Aku tau, kau tak mau kehilangan sedikit pun ilmu," balas Sasori sembari menacak-acak surai merah muda layaknya permen kapasnya Sakura.

Kruyukkk…

Terdengar jelas di gendang telinga Sasori suara perut Sakura yang menjerit-jerit kelaparan. Sasori pun tertawa karna wajah Sakura langsung merah merona seperti kepiting rebus.

"Hahaha… kalau lapar itu katakan saja," ujar Sasori dengan tawanya yang membahana.

"Saso-nii berhentilah tertawa!"

"Baiklah. Ayo ke ruang makan, aku sudah masak untukmu," ujar Sasori sambil bangkit dari ranjang Sakura.

"Heh? Kau tak membantu untuk turun dari ranjang?" tanya Sakura dengan senyuman sinis.

"Lho? Tadi katamu kau sudah tidak sakit. Lagipula kau kan anak _herculas_, hahaha…" Sasori kembali tertawa. Tetapi ia kembali ke ranjang Sakura dan membantu Sakura untuk turun dari ranjang.

Ting… Tong… Ting…

Bel rumah mereka ditekan sebanyak tiga kali. Sasori dan Sakura segera berjalan ke depan pintu rumah dan membuka pintu rumah tanpa mengintip dari celah jendela terlebih dahulu. Emerald dan hazel kakak-beradik itu memancarkan kerinduan penuh melihat sepasang suami-istri yang mirip wajahnya dengan mereka sedang berdiri dengen memegang koper.

"Kaa-san…!" seru Sakura senang lalu mendekap Kaa-sannya yang sangat mirip dengan dirinya itu.

"Saku, Kaa-san merindukanmu!" balas Kaa-san Sakura lalu membalas pelukan Sakura lebih erat.

"Lebih baik kita masuk ke dalam, di luar dingin," sahut Tou-san Sakura. Sasori, Sakura, dan orang tua mereka pun masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san, sudah makan belum? Sasori-nii sudah masak untuk kita!" ujar Sakura dengan menggebu-gebu.

"Kebetulan belum. Kalau begitu kita langsung saja ke meja makan," putus Tou-san Sakura. Mereka berempat pun segera ke meja makan dan makan bersama.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa Sakura datang pagi untuk meletakkan makanan dan minuman yang telah ia siapkan ke dalam loker Sasuke. Setelah ia letakkan semua itu, ia kembali duduk di bangkunya.

Drrrt… Drrrt… Drrrt…

Ponsel yang Sakura ada di sakunya. Ada satu pesan masuk di ponselnya, segera ia baca pesannya. Yang berisi bahwa Sasori ingin bertemu dengan dirinya. Sakura pun segera pergi dari kelasnya. Onyx Itachi yang sedari tadi mengawasi gerak-gerik Sakura pun masuk ke kelas Sakura dan merekatkan sebuah kertas manggis berwarna biru di gelas plastik berisi jus tomat. Setelah itu Itachi pun pergi dari kelas itu.

Sakura POV

Aku telah sampai di taman sekolah. Namun emeraldku tak melihat satu helai pun rambut merah Sasori-nii. Baiklah, mungkin aku sedang dikerjai, atau ponsel Sasori-nii dibajak. Dengan langkah yang sengaja kuhentak-hentak, aku kembali berjalan kembali menuju kelas.

Istirahat….

Normal POV

Sasuke menghampiri Hinata yang sedang menatapnya penuh kagum. Wajahnya kembali datar, tidak seperti kemarin penuh suka dan kebahagian.

"Hinata, aku ingin bertanya padamu," ujar Sasuke dengan nada datar dan dinginnya. Hinata langsung bersemu merah. "Apa Sasuke-kun akan menyatakan perasaannya kepadaku?" batin Hinata dalam hati.

"Kau bukan _Happiness Girl_?" tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan tajamnya. Jantung Hinata berdetak lebih cepat.

"Bagaimana kau bisa bilang begitu Sasuke-kun?" tanya Hinata.

"Lalu apa buktinya kalau kau adlah gadis yang kucari?" tanya Sasuke balik. Skak mat. Hinata tak dapat menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. "Mungkin sandiwara ini akan berakhir," batin Hinata pasrah.

"Lalu siapa yang mjenyuruhmu?"tanya Sasuke karna Hinata tak dapat menjawab.

"Baiklah. Akan aku akui, aku memang bukan gadis yang kau cari. Tapi masalah siapa yang menyuruhku, aku tidak bisa memberitahumu. Maaf," jawab Hinata. Setelah itu Sasuke menuju lokernya.

Sasuke membuka lokernya. Seperti biasa ada sebuah makanan dan minuman serta kertas manggis warna biru yang menempel di situ. Dengan cepat Sasuke mencabut kertas yang ada di sebungkus beberapa roti selai kacang itu.

_**Dear**_** Sasuke,**

**Kau kelihatannya mempunyai banyak beban.**

**Mana sepertinya kau kurang tidur dan makan,**

**Itu sudah kubuatkan roti selai kacang khusus untukmu,**

**Harus dimakan sampai habis ya^^**

**Kau harus memperbanyak porsi makanmu,**

**Badanmu yang sekarang kurus itu menyita banyak perhatianku,**

**Aku khawatir padamu,**

**Dan satu lagi,**

**Kau bisa membaginya denganku,**

**Lewat pesan singkat melalui nomor telepon yang ada di plastik jus tomat itu.**

_**Happiness Girl,**_

Seulas senyum tipis mengembang di raut wajahnya yang biasanya datar. Segera ia ambil segelas plastik jus tomat kesukaannya itu. Di situ ada sebuah nomor telepon yang tercantum di tipe jenis kertas yang sama. Sasuke segera mengambil ponselnya dari saku celananya, dan mencatat nomor ponsel tersebut lalu menyimpan kontaknya dengan nama 'My Happiness Girl'. Muncullah sebuah ide di kepalanya agar kedok penggemar rahasianya ini terbongkar. Segera ia cari kontak yang baru di seimpannya tadi, dan segera menghubunginya.

_Soundtrack_ yang terdengar adalah salah satu lagu favorit Sasuke. Suaranya tak jauh dari sini, ia mulai mencari ponsel siapa itu. Saat di dekat meja Sakura, lagu bergenre RnB yang mengalun itu terdengar jelas. Onyxnya jelalatan mencari dimana ponsel yang berbunyi itu, dan ketika tangan kekarnya mengobrak-abrik laci Sakura, ponsel yang dia pegang bergetar dan mengalunkan lagu favoritnya, dan setelah beberapa detik, lagu itu berhenti mengalun.

"Jadi Sakura adalah _Happiness Girl_?" gumam Sasuke tak percaya. Pasalanya Sakura selalu dingin, cuek, dan jutek padanya. Sungguh ia tak menyangka kenyataan yang baru ia ketahui sekarang.

Sementara Sakura yang berdiri di ambang pintu karna habis dari perpustakaan melihat Sasuke memgang ponsel kesayangannya pun segera berlari menghampiri Sasuke dan langsung merebut ponselnya dari tangan Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau memegang ponselku?!" seru Sakura dengan tatapan tajamnya yang sangat menyeramkan.

"Kau? _Happiness Girl_?" tanya Sasuke yang mengabaikan seruan Sakura yang membahana di kelas. Kedua alis Sakura pun mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Kau ini bicara apa? Aku tak mengerti maksudmu," Sakura membalas dengan tatapan tak mengerti.

"Jangan berpura-pura lagi, Sakura! Rahasiamu sudah ketahuan!" seru Sasuke.

"Kau biacara apa? Aku tidak mengerti? _Happiness Girl_? Sebuah nama untuk _girlfans_mu?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke menggeram kesal. Lalu ia ulangi lagi perbuatannya untuk menghubungi nomor Happiness Girl yang ia dapatkan. Dan ponsel yang dipegang Sakura mengeluarkan lagu _soundtarck best seller_ Team 7.

"Heh, kau masih menggelak?" tanya Sasuke dengan senyum meremehkan.

"Kalau ponselku bergetar dan memakai lagu dari Team 7 memangnya kenapa? Apa itu harus berati aku adalah Happiness Girl? Uchiha, tolong pakai logikamu!" balas Sakura dengan senyuman angkuhnya.

"Jangan remehkan aku nona Haruno. Aku tidak sembarang tuduh karna aku punya sebuah bukti yang kuat," Sasuke membalas lagi dengan senyuman meremehkannya dan mengambil surat yang baru dibacanya tadi, lalu menyerahkannya pada Sakura.

"Lalu?" tanya Sakura setelah ia selesai membaca semua isi dari kertas yang ia buat.

"Itu tulisanmu kan?" tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Tentang nomor ini, kau dapat dari mana?" tanya Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Jelas-jelas ini ada di dalam lokerku. Dan pengirimnya adalah kau, jadi ini pasti kau yang tulis. Jangan berpura-pura lagi Haruno, identitasmu telah terbongkar," ujar Sasuke dengabn seringaianya.

"Hn. Jadi kau mau apa?" tanya Sakura _to the point_ dengan menabaikan nomor telepon yang membuat kejanggalannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengaku saja?" tanya Sasuke balik.

"Kau tau kita seperti apa kan? Lalu untuk apa kau layangkan pertanyaan bodoh itu untukku?" tanya Sakura dingin.

"Sudahlah, Uchiha. Aku tak mau mendengar sepatah kata yang tak masuk akal lagi darimu," potong Sakura saat Sasuke mau menggerakkan bibirnya untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Haruno,"

"Uchiha, telingamu sudah tidak berfungsi lagi ya? Apa kau tidak mendengar apa yang kubilang barusan?" Sakura kembali memotong kalimat Sasuke dengan kata-kata yang lebih pedas.

"Kuharap kau mengerti, Uchiha," lanjut Sakura lalu kembali ke bangkunya.

"Hubungan kami makin buruk saja," gumam Sasuke sedih. Sedangkan Sakura hanya memasang wajah datarnya tetapi hatinya tengah menjerit-jerit kesakitan karna telah menyakiti perasaan Sasuke dan menyalahkan mulutnya yang selalu saja membuat dia mengeluarkan kalimat yang berlawanan dengan apa yang ingin ia katakan yang berdasarkan lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam.

"Rencana ini bukannya membuat mereka bersatu, malah membuat mereka runtuh. Rencana kita gagal, Itachi," ujar Sasori putus asa sekaligus menyesal.

"Jangan pesimis dulu, Sasori. Kalau saja ini malah membuat mereka bersatu. Yah, meskipun awalnya buruk, tapi aku yakin akhirnya pasti memuaskan," balas Itachi sambil terus mengawasi Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Huh, jalannya muncul optimismemu itu dari mana? Sepertinya kau ini yakin sekali," tanya Sasori.

"Entahlah. Tapi insting jeniusku mengatakan begitu," jawab Itachi.

"Jawabanmu tak masuk akal Itachi," balas Sasori dengan memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

"Ternyata jawaban kakak-beradik itu tidak jauh beda ya. Hahaha…" balas Itachi dengan tertawa kecil.

"Sudahlah. Mendingan kita ke kelas, karna sebentar lagi bel istirahat selesai," ucap Sasori.

"Apa kau tidak mau melihat mereka?" tanya Itachi yang masih saja menatap Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Kau ini, sudahlah. Ayo!" balas Sasori sambil menarik lengan Itachi untuk berhenti menatap adik mereka.

"Aku tidak mau!" s

* * *

eru Itachi yang berusaha mempertahankan posisinya.

"Jangan membantah Itachi!" balas Sasori dengan menarik lengan Itachi lebih keras.

"Aku masih mau di sini!" seru Itachi dengan menambah kekuatan kakinya untuk bertahan mempertahankan posisinya.

"Turut saja bedebah!" seru Sasori dengan kasar. Namun Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau itu ketua kelas!" lanjut Sasori lagi.

"Ya sudah. Ayo sayang~" balas Itachi dengan nada manja dan mengapit lengan kekar Sasori.

"Gila! Dasar gay!" ujar Sasori jijik lalu melepaskan tangan Itachi yang melingkar di lengannya lalu lari menjauh dari Itachi yang mengeluarkan senyum mesumnya.

"Tunggu aku _baby~_," ucap Itachi lalu mengejar Sasori. Sebenarnya Itachi bukan gay, dia hanya berusaha membuat Sasori ilfil karna Sasori paling anti dengan laki-laki yang gaya bicaranya seperti perempuan.

**To Be Continue**

**Review please^^**

**Terima kash telah membaca,**

**Nantikan chapter selanjutnya!**

**Jaa matta!**


	8. Chapter 8 : Parents Turn

Wait For You

Chapter 8 : Parents Turn

**Balasan Review :**

**Isa Orange Lover : Wkwkwk… jangan gitu dong. Kalau aku belum update mendingan kamu membuat karya baru. Btw, makasih reviewnya^^**

**Hayashi Hana : Makasih untuk motivasi dari Hana. Makasih juga ya buat reviewnya^^**

**Guest : Iya, makasih ya. Ada deh, baca terus aja. Cepet updatenya saya akan usahakan. Salam kenal juga, reviewnya, makasih^^**

* * *

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Semua murid langsung beranjan dari kelas untuk pulang, namun tidak untuk Team 7 dan Sakura. Sakura memasang wajah yang lebih dingin dan datar dari biasanya. Entahlah, harusnya dia senang kan? Karna dengan identitasnya terbongkar tidak ada orang yang bisa mengaku-ngaku sebagai Happiness Girl layaknya yang dilakukan Hinata.

"Hn. Bukalah buku cetak IPS kalian bab sebelumnya," ujar Sakura dengan datarnya.

"Maaf Sakura, hari ini kami tidak bisa mengikuti pelajaran tambahan darimu. Kami harus latihan karna nanti malam kami harus tampil," ucap Naruto agak takut-takut.

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa," balas Sakura lalu membereskan barang-barangnya dan melengos pergi.

"Kenapa dengan dia? Tak biasanya seperti itu," celetuk Neji.

"Sudahlah. Lebih baik kita cepat pergi, waktu itu adalah uang," Gaara menengahi. Team 7 pun segera memakai tas masing-masing dan meninggalkan kelas mereka.

~Sakura Side~

Sakura berjalan dengan langkah yang gontai. Tatapannya kosong seperti jiwanya sudah terbang entah kemana. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini hannya kejadian saat kedoknya terbongkar. Sakura berhenti melamun ketika ia mendengar sebuah suara mobil yang suaranya tak asing lagi. Sakura pun berlari sekencangnya untuk menuju rumahnya. Setelah mobil Kaa-san dan Tou-sannya masuk ke dalam, masuk lagi sebuah mobil asing berwarna hitam. Karna penasaran, Sakura pun berlari masuk ke gerbangnya.

Dengan nafas yang ngos-ngosan, Sakura mengetuk pintu rumah sebanyak tiga kali. Dan yang membukakan pintu seperti biasanya, Sasori tapi bedanya dengan senyuman yang mengembang. Sakura mengabaikan senyuman Sasori melengos masuk. Saat melewati ruang tamu, emeraldnya membulat lebar.

"Sakura, kenapa? Ayo ganti pakaian dulu," ujar Kaa-san Sakura. Sakura pun mengangguk dan segera pergi ke kamarnya. "Untuk apa keluarganya datang ke sini?" tanya Sakura dalam hati.

Dengan cekatan Sakura mengganti seragamnya dengan kaos merah polos dengan celana jeans setengah tiang sebagai bawahannya. Lalu Sakura pun keluar dari kamarnya dan menutupnya kembali, dan berjalan ke ruang tamu. Sakura memilih duduk di sebelah kakaknya yang tercinta. Atmotsfir hening melingkupi mereka, hanya kedua orang tua dari Sasuke dan Sakura yang masing-masing saling melemparkan tatapan, dan keadaannya ini membuat rasa penasaran Sakura sirna dan berganti menjadi jenuh dan bosan yang melanda dirinya.

"Sebenarnya ini ada apa?" tanya Sakura yang memulai sebuah pembicaraan karna dia sudah tak tahan dengan keadaan yang sunyi-senyap seperti kuburan.

"Kami ingin membicarakan sebuah hal," ujar keempat orang tua yang ada di situ yang membuat Sakura mulai kesal.

"Kau saja yang mengatakannya, Mikoto" ujar Kaa-san Sakura dengan senyum kikuk pada Kaa-san Sasuke.

"Ah, kau saja Mebuki," lempar Kaa-san Sasuke yang membuat Sakura dan Sasuke naik darah.

"Kalau seperti ini, lebih baik kami tidak usah ikut dalam pembicaraan ini," ujar Sasuke yang mewakili perasaan para remaja di ruangan itu.

"Hn. Kami mau membicarakan tentang perjodohan antara keluarga Haruno dan Uchiha," ujar Fugaku, Tou-san Sasuke _to the point_.

**Deg.**

Jantung Sakura serasa mau berhenti berdetak. Pasti dirinya akan banyak sangkut-pautnya di dalam rencana perjodohan ini. Masalahnya hanya dirinya yang berjenis kelamin perempuan di keluarga Haruno ini. Dan dia akan dijodohkan dengan Sasuke atau Itachi. "Ya Kami-sama" batin Sakura sedih. Ia hela nafasnya.

"Tenang saja Sakura," bisik Sasori yang berusaha menenangkan Sakura yang sudah dihantam rasa gelisah yang dibalas dengan gumaman asal-asalan dari Sakura.

"Iya. Perjodohan ini adalah sumpah dari Oji-san kalian masing-masing yang mau adanya hubungan dengan keluarga masing-masing. Namun, sumpah ini baru dapat dijalankan karna adanya keturunan perempuan dari Haruno. Kalau tidak dijalankan, kami akan sakit," jelas Mikoto.

"Nah, pastinya Sakura yang akan dijodohkan dengan salah satu dari Itachi dan Sasuke. Tapi, Sakura akan dijodohkan dengan Sasuke, karna kalian sebaya," lanjut Kaa-san Sakura.

Mendengar semua ini Sakura hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. "Aku sedang bermasalah dengannya, kenapa aku harus dekat dengannya Kami-sama? Damn!" batin Sakura. Di balik tampang _cool_ dan datar itu, Sasuke yang sudah senang setengah mati karna akan dijodohkan dengan Sakura. "Dengan ini, Sakura tak bisa lari dariku," batin Sasuke.

"Lagipula kalian sudah sangat dekat dari kecil kan? Mungkin saja, benih cinta sudah tumbuh duluan, dan perjodohan ini hanya mempersubur cinta itu," celetuk Mikoto.

Sasuke dan Sakura sam-sama tegang mendengar celetukan Mikoto yang seratus persen benar itu. "Jangan-jangan Baa-san/Kaa-san ini peramal" batin Sasuke dan Sakura serempak.

"Oh ya, karna kami akan pergi ke luar negeri untuk mengurus bisnis bersama, kalian tinggal di rumah ini saja ya. Sekalian mendekatkan diri kalian," ujar Fugaku.

"Tapi…" Sasuke berpura-pura untuk menolak.

"Sudahlah. Kami mau pergi sekarang, nanti kami ketinggalan pesawat. Jaga diri kalian masing-maisng ya, kami pergi dulu," potong Tou-san Sakura. Lalu orang tua Sasuke dan Sakura pun pergi meninggalkan keempat remaja itu.

"Dan aku sendiri yang perempuan? Gila!" gumam Sakura ngeri.

"Sasori-nii, kau sudah masak belum?" tanya Sakura karna perutnya sudah bergejolak minta diisi.

"Belum. Hehehe… kau saja yang masak ya," jawab Sasori dengan cengiran.

"Maaf. Aku banyak tugas, aku ke kamar dulu. Jangan menganggu," balas Sakura lalu melenggang masuk ke kamarnya kemudian menutupnya setelah itu ia mengunci pintu kamarnya dengan rapat.

Melihat Sakura yang acuh tingkahnya, Sasori langsung terpelongo melihatnya. Pasalanya, jika ada dia kan Sakura tak pernah bersikap seperti itu. Sasuke pun memilih pergi meninggalkan Itachi dan Sasori.

"Kenapa Sakura begitu ya?" tanya Sasori dengan polos dan pelan.

**Bletak.**

Satu jitakan yang cukup keras mendarat di pelipis putih mulus Sasori, mendapatkan rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba begitu, Sasori langsung mengelus-ngelus pelipisnya.

"Kenapa kau menjitak kepalaku, hah?!" seru Sasori kesal.

**Pletak!**

Sasori balas menjitak kepala Itachi, namun lebih kuat dari yang Itachi lakukan padanya.

"Aish… ada apa denganmu?! Kenapa kau menjitak kepalaku?!" tanya Itachi tak terima.

"Nah, makanya jangan menjitak kepala orang sembarangan," jawab Sasori bijak.

"Kau tau kenapa kau menjitak kepalamu?" tanya Itachi, Sasori mengangguk pasti.

"Karna kau mengeluarkan pertanyaan bodohmu! Sakura bersikap seperti itu karna ada orang selain dirimu di rumah ini!" jawab Itachi kesal.

**Cklek.**

Pintu kamar Sakura terbuka menampilkan sosok Sakura dengan tampang dinginnya dan juga tatapan tajamnya.

"Bukankah tadi aku sudah bilang jangan mengangguku? Apakah kalimatku tadi kurang jelas?" tanya Sakura dengan nada datar serta tatapan mematikannya.

**Glek.**

Sasori dan Itachi sama-sama meneguk salivanya melihat Sakura yang kelihatan seperti hantu yang menyeramkan. Dengan segera mereka menundukkan kepala masing-masing.

"Ma-maaf. Sebaiknya, kami pergi saja," ucap Itachi lalu menarik Sasori untuk melarikan diri dari Sakura.

"Hhh, _childish_," cibir Sakura lalu kembali ke kamarnya.

~ItaSaso Side~

"Adikmu mengerikan! Hi…" Itachi membuat dirinya seolah-olah merinding, namun Sasori hanya membalasnya dengan mengangkat bahunya.

Drrrt… Drrrt… Drrrrttt…

Ponsel yang ada di saku celana Itachi. Itachi cepat-cepat mengambil ponselnya. Rupanya itu Tou-sannya.

"Halo Kaa-san," sapa Itachi dengan santainya.

"…"

"Siap boss! Aku mengerti!" ucap Itachi dengan cengirannya.

"…"

"Baiklah! Sampai jumpa Kaa-san! Muachh…" Itachi berkata dengan nada genit yang sukses membuat Sasori bergidik ngeri melihatnya. Itachi pun menyimpan kembali ponselnya dan langsung menatap Sasori dengan tatapan yang aneh.

"Kenapa menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu?" tanya Sasori yang sudah ilfil setengah mati.

"Memangnya kenapa _baby_? Ada yang salah?" Itachi bertanya balik dengan nada yang manja, tentunya untuk menggoda sahabatnya yang tercinta.

"Menjijikkan! Jangan dekati denganku! Dan jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan mesummu!" seru Sasori sambil berlari menjauh dari Itachi yang seperti gadis penggemar Sasori.

~Parents Side~

"Bagaimana Mikoto?" tanya Kaa-san Sakura penasaran.

"Semuanya akan diusahakan, Mebuki. Kau tenang saja, ini semu pasti rencana yang efektif!" seru Mikoto yakin dengan mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

"Hm… berarti kita hanya tinggal menunggu laporan dari mereka saja," sahut Tou-san Sakura.

"Iya. Aku sudah bilang padanya supaya memberi kabar jika ada perkembangan diantara mereka," timpal Fugaku.

"Hihihi… aku harap mereka mengalami perkembangan pesat!" seru Kaa-san Sakura dengan semangat.

"Lebih baik kita beristirahat saja. Besok kitaku pantau lagi mereka," saran Fugaku bijak.

* * *

**To Be Continue…**

**Maaf ya saya lama updatenya.**

**Saya mohon tinjauannya alias review dari para reader.**

**Terima kasih untuk semua reader yang telah membaca!**

**See you in the next chapter^^**


	9. Chapter 9 : Restart

Wait For You

Chapter 9 : Restart

**Balasan Review :**

**Kikyu RKY : Makasih ya Kikyu, untuk reviewnya apalagi^^**

* * *

Sakura meninggalkan meja belajarnya, ia berjalan ke ranjangnya dan merebahkan dirinya di ranjang _queen size_ yang empuk dan nyaman itu. Ia layangkan pikirannya ke masalah dirinya dan Sasuke. Sunggu dia dibuat pusing tujuh keliling karna masalah dirinya dan Sasuke. Sebenarnya apa salahnya jika Sasuke mengetahui identitas _Happiness Girl_? Bukannya itu bagus, dan itu membuat tak ada lagi _fake Happiness Girl_?

Sakura menghela nafasnya panjang. Kalau seperti ini dia hanya bisa menyalahkan otaknya yang kelewat jenius ini. Kenapa selalu saja ia menjadi manusia yang dingin bila berhadapan dengan Sasuke padahal dia merasa jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang saat itu. Kenapa otaknya selalu saja bekerja berlawan dengan perasaannya? Lagi-lagi Sakura hanya bisa menghela nafas karna bingung memikirkan alasan dibalik kelakuannya itu.

Mungkin saja sifat dinginnya yang ia lakukan khusus untuk Sasuke itu ia lakukan karna ia tak mau Sasuke dekat dengan Sasuke karna setiap kali ia dekat-dekat dengan cowok berambut pantat ayam itu jantunganya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Atau mungkin saja karna ia ter…

Tok… Tok…Tok…

Lamunan Sakura terpatahkan karna mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk. Segera ia bangkit dari ranjangnya dan membukakan pintu kamarnya. Setelah membukanya, jantung Sakura berdetak lebih cepat. "Panjang umur sekali orang ini, baru dipikirkan sudah muncul," batin Sakura, namun tetap ia tampilkan wajah dinginnya untuk menutupi jantungnya yang berdebar.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura dengan datar.

"Sasori-nii menyuruhku memanggilmu untuk makan siang," jawab Sasuke tak kalah datar.

"Oh, makasih," balas Sakura lalu berjalan duluan meninggalkan Sasuke agar debaran jantungnya yang makin keras itu tak terdengar.

Di meja makan, makanan yang Sakura tahu siapa yang memasaknya tertata rapi. Sakura memilih untuk duduk di sebelah kakaknya. Aroma semua masakan yang dimasak Sasori begitu menggoda hasrat Sakura untuk segera menyantap semua makanan yang telah disiapkan Sasori. Ia membuka piringnya setelah semua membuka piring masing-masing, lalu ia menyendokkan nasi yang uapnya masih mengepul ke dalam piringnya, dan mengambil lauk-pauk yang terhidang, begitu juga dengan yang lainnya.

Seperti biasa, acara makan siang bersama ini ditemani dengan atmosfir keheningan dan juga awan sunyi-senyap. Memang hening, tapi bukannya mereka tak melakukan apa-apa. Emerald dan onyx hitam Sasuke sering kali bertemu pandang, dan yang menyaksikan, Sasori dan Itachi hanya saling melempar senyum. Sakura dan Sasuke kembali bertemu pandang, tetapi secepatnya ia alihkan pandanganya ke arah Sasori, dan ia mendapati Sasori tengah saling melempar senyum dengan Itachi.

"Kenapa tersenyum?" tanya Sakura. Bahu Sasori dan Itachi langsung tegang mendengar teguran Sakura.

"Hm? Tidak, tidak apa-apa kok," jawab Sasori. Mendengar jawaban Sasori, Sakura langsung melanjutkan acara makannya.

Setelah selesai, Sakura mencuci piring-piring serta semua yang kotor. Setelah itu, dia langkahkan kakinya menju halaman belakang. Di sana ia kembali merenung sembari menikmati angin yang berhembus yang menerbangkan helaian-helaian surai permen kapasnya. Tak sengaja Sasuke yang sudah lama berada di situ melihat Sakura yang sedang membuat helaian rambutnya ke belakang telinganya, sungguh cantik. Ingin ia menghampiri Sakura, namun seketika itu juga rasa gugup menguasai dirinya dengan cepat. Lagipula dia juga bingung bagaimana ia ingin menghampiri Sakura, jika Sakura berkata bahwa dia tak mau mendengar sepatah kata dari mulutnya.

Namun Sasuke mnggelengkan kepalanya, dia harus segera me-_restart_ hubungannya dengan Sakura agar ia dapat memulai rencana untuk mendapatkan Sakura. Dengan langkah yang pasti, Sasuke berjalan ke Sakura yang sedang duduk di ayunan yang tak jauh dari kolam renang.

"Sakura," tegurnya pelan. Sakura yang sedari tadi melamun pun terlonjak kaget dibuatnya. Jantungnya mulai berdebar lagi, ia tautkan kedua alisnya.

"Bisakah, kau berhenti bersikap dingin padaku?" tanya Sasuke langsung. Mendengar pertanyaan yang menurut Sakura mengagetkan itu, ia bulatkan kedua bola mata emeraldnya.

"Apa kau tak ingat kalau aku bilang, aku tak mau mendengar septah kata lagi darimu," balas Sakura dingin.

"Baiklah. Akan kulakukan itu, jika kau beri aku sebuah alasan yang masuk akal," balas Sasuke.

Bahu Sakura langsung menegang mendengar syarat yang Sasuke ajukan, sekarang ia mati kutu. Dia saja tak tahu kenapa dia bisa berbuat seperti itu, jadi sekarang dia harus jawab apa? Melihat ekspresi Sakura yang cemas sekilas, ia menyeringai puas. Tentu saja, dengan begini ia dapat memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Sakura kan? Dengan kekalahan di tangan Sakura pula, sungguh beruntungnya dia hari ini.

"Jadi, kenapa Sakura?" tanya Sasuke dengan seringai yang membuatnya semakin tampan di mata Sakura, namun disamping hal itu Sakura kesal setengah mati karna ia kalah dengan Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu apakah kita bisa berdamai?" lanjut Sasuke. Dengan pasrah, Sakura menganggkukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu, mungkin kau bisa memanggilku dengan sebutan Sasuke," sambung Sakura yang tanpa ia sadari ia setujui.

"Hhh, maafkan aku. Tingkahku padamu terlalu kekanak-kanakan," ujar Sakura jujur.

"Hn. Tentang itu, tidak usah dipikirkan lagi. Yang lalu biarlah berlalu," balas Sasuke bijak.

Sementara itu, dibalik pohon yang berada di dekat Sasuke dan Sakura, kedua kakak mereka, Sasori dan Itachi tengah asyik meningtip mereka yang sekarang telah berbaikan. Senyuman bahagia merekah di wajah mereka masing-masing. Namun, tanpa Sasori ketahui, tempat ia berdiri ialah sarang semut merah. Akhirnya, semut merah itu menggigit kaki Sasori.

"AAAAW… SAKIT!" teriak Sasori keras yang sukses membuat Sasuke dan Sakura terkejut dan mengetahui keberadaan Sasori dan Itachi.

Itachi yang sempat menertawai Sasori kini kena karma digigit semut merah juga, jadilah mereka berdua seperti cacing kepanasan. Itachi tak sengaja menabrak Sasori hingga Sasori jatuh ke kolam renang.

"Sasori-nii!" seru Sakura panik.

"ITACHI…!" teriak Sasori kesal.

"Ups! Maaf Saso," ujar Itachi lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Sasori. Dengan sengaja, Sasori menerima uluran tangan Itachi lalu menariknya dengan kuat sehingga Itachi kehilangan keseimbangan dan akhirnya terjun ke kolam renang bersama Sasori.

"Sangat _childish_!" cibir Sakura kesal lalu meninggalkan Itachi dan Sasori yang tercebur di kolam renang serta Sasuke yang menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah laku kakaknya dan kakak Sakura. Akhirnya Sasuke pun meninggalkan mereka yang sekarang sibuk saling menyipratkan air untuk menyusul Sakura.

Obsidian Sasuke bergerak ke sana kemari mencari kepala dengan warna rambut yang mencolok milik Sakura. Di ruang makan, ruang tamu, dan kamarnya Sakura tak ada. Jadi karna itu ia putuskan untuk mencari Sakura ke halaman depan mengikuti instingnya. Ternyata benar gadis beriris emerald terang itu sedang duduk di teras menatapi taman depan mereka. Namun, Sasuke tidak menghampiri Sakura terlebih dahulu, dia malah pergi ke garasi terbuka. Matanya melihat ada sepeda warna putih yang lengkap dengan spion serta bangku di belakang dan juga keranjang.

"Pasti punya Sakura," gumam Sasuke. Seketika itu juga muncul suatu ide di kepala Sasuke yang akan membuat hubungan mereka semakin membaik.

Sasuke pun mengiring sepeda bercat putih itu keluar dari garasi, dan memasang standartnya, lalu ia menghampiri Sakura.

"Sakura, mau jalan-jalan? Daripada kau dipusingkan oleh tingkah anikiku dan anikimu," ujar Sasuke langsung. Seulas senyum langsung tercipta di wajahnya Sakura yang tadi berekspresi datar.

"Ide bagus, ayo!" balas Sakura gembira. Sasuke segera membuka gerbang lebar-lebar dan naik ke sepeda putih itu. Begitu pula dengan Sakura, setelah Sasuke merasa Sakura mencengkram bajunya, Sasuke langsung menggerakkan kakinya untuk mengayuh pedal sepeda.

Sasuke mengayuh dengan pelan, sehingga Sakura merasa sangat nyaman. Tidak seperti dengan Sasori yang selalu saja mengajaknya kebut-kebutan yang membuat nyawa mereka merenggang karna hampir tertabrak mobil dulu. Tanpa Sakura sadari, dari tadi Sasuke terus menampilkan senyum di wajahnya karna Sakura yang memeluk pinggangnya. Sesampainya di dekat kedai es krim, Sasuke menghentikan laju sepedanya. Lalu Sakura pun turun, setelah itu Sasuke juga turun dari sepeda.

"Kita mau makan es krim?" tanya Sakura.

"Iya, memangnya untuk apa aku berhenti tepat di kedai ini? Ayo!" jawab Sasuke lalu menarik tangan Sakura untuk masuk ke kedai es krim itu.

Banyak sekali pengunjung kedai ini. Pasangan muda-mudilah yang mendominasi banyaknya pengunjung di sini. Sasuke dan Sakura pun mengambil tempat terdekat dengan pintu masuk. Seorang pelayan pun menghampiri mmeja dimana Sasuke dan Sakura tempati untuk mengobrol.

"Maaf, nona, tuan, ingin pesan apa?" tanya pelayan tersebut dengan senyumnya lalu menyodorkan buku menu pada Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Triplle chocolate," ujar Sasuke yang telah selesai melihat menu.

"Tolong, strawberry sundaynya," pesan Sakura.

"Baiklah, terima kasih. Mohon ditunggu," balas pelayan yang telah selesai mencatat pesanan Sakura dan Sasuke, kemudian pelayan itu pun pergi.

"Baru pertama ke sini?" tanya Sasuke untuk memulai sebuah pembicaraan dengan Sakura. Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ya, begitulah," jawab Sakura seadanya.

"Memangnya apa saja kerjaanmu di rumah?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Hanya belajar. Aku belajar untuk mewakili sekolah dalam berbagai macam lomba," jawab Sakura dengan pandangan menerawang.

"Kalau kau lelah atau bosan, tolak saja," saran Sasuke.

"Saranmu boleh juga. Kurasa aku bisa ubah pikiranku tentangmu, aku pikir kau baik. Terima kasih," balas Sakura, Sasuke membalasnya dengan anggukan kepala.

"Ternyata semua orang punya kedok masing-masing yang menyembunyikan karakter asli orang tersebut," komentar Sakura.

"Hn. Kau dan aku juga melakukan itu," balas Sasuke.

"Maaf menganggu. Tetapi ini pesanannya! Ittadakimasu!" sahut seorang pelayan yang mengantarkan pesanan Sasuke dan Sakura. Lalu pelayan itu pun segera pergi.

Keadaan yang saling diam kembali melingkupi dua insan yang saling memendam perasaan ini. Mereka menyantap es krim mereka dalam diam. Onyx kelam Sasuke memperhatikan wajah Sakura yang terpahat sempurna di matanya, hanya saja ada noda kecil yang menganggu. Karna itu Sasuke mengerakkan ibu jarinya ke sudut bibir Sakura untuk menghapus noda es krim itu, Sakura hanya membeku mendapat perlakuan tersebut, jantungnya pun memacu kinerjanya memompa darahnya dua kali lipat lebih cepat. Namun entah kenapa kepala Sasuke mulai maju mendekat ke wajah Sakura yang sekarang sudah merona. Jarak diantara mereka hanya tersisa lima centimeter lagi. Dan wajah mereka makin mendekat, mendekat, dan mendekat, lalu…

"Sasuke kau ingin apa?" tanya Sakura polos. Sasuke pun segera menjauhkan kepalanya dari wajah Sakura dengan kikuk.

"Tidak ada. Maaf," jawab Sasuke.

"Kau sudah selesai? Kalau begitu ayo kita pulang," ujar Sasuke lalu beranjak dari bangkunya dan berjalan ke arah kasir dan membayar semuanya.

Lalu Sasuke dan Sakura kembali naik ke sepeda. Sasuke mengayuhnya agak cepat karna awan mendung, ia takut jika mereka kehujanan, dan karna itu Sakura yang tadinya hanya memegang baju Sasuke kini mencengkramnya. Tanpa mreka sadari, sedari tadi ada iris hazel dan obsidian yang mengawasi mereka dengan saksama. Dan di wajah mereka terukir senyuman penuh arti.

Sasuke dan Sakura pun sampai di rumah. Sasuke segera mengiring sepeda putih itu kembali ke tempat asalnya. Lalu ia berjalan masuk ke rumah. Setelah Sasuke berada di dalam rumah, sekelebat hujan pun turun dengan deras. Sakura muncul dengan membawa dua _mug_ yang uapnya masih mengepul ke udara. Kemudian Sakura duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Ini untukmu," ujar Sakura sambil menyodorkan sebuah _mug_ pada Sasuke. Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya dan menerima _mug_ itu.

"Terima kasih," ucap Sasuke tulus lalu menyerupu _hot chocolate_ yang dibuat Sakura itu.

"Kembali kasih. Tetapi harusnya aku yang berterima kasih padamu, hari ini kau baik sekali," balas Sakura setelah dia meminum _hot chocolate_nnya, mendengar balasan Sakura, Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis.

Duak… Duak… Duak…

Pintu rumah diketuk dengan sangat kuat seperti ditendang. Sakura pun meletakkan _mug_ yang dipegangnya dan berjalan untuk membuka pintu. Setelah ia buka pintunya, ternyata itu Sasori dan Itachi yang pakaiannya basah kuyup.

"Astaga! Untuk apa kalian hujan-hujanan begini?! Ayo, masuk dulu!" seru Sakura, Sasori dan Itachi hanya bisa menunduk mendengar seruan Sakura lalu masuk, setelah itu Sakura menutup pintu.

Buru-buru Sakura mengambil handuk dari lemari pakaiannya dan kembali lagi ke ruang keluarga dan memberikan handuk itu pada Sasori dan Itachi.

"Ini! Keringkan dulu tubuh kalian!" seru Sakura keras.

Sungguh ia tak habis pikir dengan tingkah kakaknya yang semata wayang dengan temannya ini. Cobalah, untuk apa mereka berdua mandi hujan seperti anak kecil? Kalau sakit bagaimana? "Dasar _childish_!" batin Sakura kesal. Melihat ekspresi kesal Sakura, Sasuke mencoba untuk menenangkan Sakura dengan mengusap-usap punggung Sakura, dan benar saja, emosi Sakura hilang begitu saja.

"Ya sudahlah. Mending Sasori-nii dan Itachi-nii mandi dulu lalu salin," sambung Sakura ketika emosinya sudah menurun.

"Baiklah. Maaf," balas Sasori lalu beranjak dari kursi begitu pula dengan Itachi.

.

.

Setelah menyalin pakaiannya, Sasori dan Itachi segera turun dari lantai dua untuk kembali ke lantai bawah. Di ruang keluarga mereka berkumpul, saling meneruput _hot chocolate_ yang dibuat oleh Sakura untuk menghangatkan badan masing-masing.

"HATCHI!" Itachi bersin dengan keras.

"Hmph. Lihat, akibat dari perbuatan bodoh kalian yang mandi hujan. Imbalannya sakit!" komentar Sakura sarkastik. Sakura pun menempelkan punggung tangannya pada kening Sasori yang ada di dekatnya, dan hangatlah yang ia rasakan.

"Hm. Yang satu demam, yang satu lagi flu. Masih mau mengulangi Sasori-nii, Itachi-nii?" lanjut Sakura. Sasori dan Itachi pun menggelengkan kepala mereka dengan lemah.

"Hhh, kalau begitu, sekarang kalian istirahat saja. Aku mau membuatkan makanan untuk makan malam untuk kita," sambung Sakura lalu pergi ke dapur.

Itachi dan Sasori pun segera berlalu dari ruang keluarga untuk masuk ke kamar Sasori. Setelah sampai di kamar, Sasori langsung berbaring di ranjangnya. Sementara Itachi duduk di tepi ranjang dan bermain dengan ponselnya.

"Ng.. halo, Kaa-san," sapa Itachi dengan suara yang berubah karna hidungnya tersumbat.

"DISENSOR"

"Ini semua karna kami mengawasi anak itu! Aku jadi … Hatchi!" balas Itachi kesal.

"DISENSOR"

"Hn. Baiklah," ucap Itachi dengan pelan lalu memutus sambungan teleponnya.

* * *

**To Be Continue**

**Wkwkwk…**

**Bagaimana chpater ini?**

**Makasih untuk para reader yang telah membaca.**

**Tapi dengan keikhlasan hati, bisakah tinggalkan review untuk fic ini?**


	10. Chapter 10 : The End!

Wait For You

Chapter 10 : The End!

**Balasan Review :**

**Hikari : Makasih ya untung pujian dan semangatnya. Makasih juga buat kamu yang sudah mau memberi review^^ Ganbatte!**

**Misaki Kamikaze : Hehehe… baiklah. Makasih ya sudah mau review^^**

* * *

"Hhh, Itachi, Itachi," Mikoto menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian ia simpan ponselnya.

"Bagaimana Mikoto?!" tanya Mebuki heboh, Mikoto pun menyunggingkan senyum.

"Mereka sudah baikan!" balas Mikoto dengan berseru dengan kencang yang membuat Kizaki dan Fugaku mengalihkan pandangannya ke Mebuki dan Mikoto.

"Tapi, karna menyelidiki tentang mereka berdua, pertama Itachi dan Sasori tercebur ke kolam, dan yang terakhir mereka kehujanan dan akhirnya jatuh sakit," sambung Mikoto dengan raut wajah sedih.

"Sudahlah, Mikoto. Tenang saja, mereka kan laki-laki, pasti mereka akan sembuh dengan cepat," ucap Fugaku untuk menenangkan.

"Fugaku benar, Mikoto. Ah ya, jadi sudah waktunya kita kembali ya?" celetuk Kizaki.

"Aaa…cepat sekali, padahal disini pemandangannya bagus," ujar Mebuki.

"Tapi, itu kan kesepakatan kita," komentar Fugaku.

"Apa boleh buat Mebuki, kita harus pulang, sesuai dengan janji kita. Yah, walaupun aku juga masih ingin di sini," timpal Mikoto sambil menepuk pundak Mebuki.

"Baiklah. Kita akan pulang, sekarang berkemaslah," Fugaku memberi kesimpulan. Mereka berempat pun langsung bubar dan ke kamar masing-masing untuk berkemas.

**Kediaman Haruno**

Sakura telah selesai memasak dan telah ia sajikan telur dadar dan ayam goreng di meja makan. Aroma masakan sederhana Sakura menyeruak masuk ke indra penciuman Sasuke, dia langsung mematikan televisi dan pergi ke ruang makan.

"Eh? Kau mau makan ya?" tanya Sakura, Sasuke pun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Err… kalau makan sendiri tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Memangnya kau mau apa?" Sasuke balik nanya.

"Aku mau mengurus dua kakak kelas itu," jawab Sakura.

"Kalau begitu, aku membantumu dulu. Setelah itu, kita akan makan bersama," putus Sasuke.

"Hm. Idemu boleh juga," puji Sakura yang langsung membawa nampan berisi dua mangkuk bubur dan juga susu.

"Sepertinya berat, biar aku saja yang bawa," ujar Sasuke. Karena memang ucapan Sasuke benar, Sakura pun memberikan nampan itu pada Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu, biar aku yang bawa obat dan air putihnya," Sakura berkata sambil membawa nampan yang satunya, lalu mereka berdua pun segera menaiki anak tangga dan berjalan masuk ke kamar dimana Sasori dan Itachi beristirahat.

Pintu kamar itu tidak ditutup, Sasuke dan Sakura jadi tidak lagi bersusah payah untuk membuka pintu. Emerald Sakura meredup pertanda iba, lalu ia letakkan nampan yang ia bawa di meja dekat ranjang. Sasori dan Itachi nampak damai sekali ketika tertidur, seulas senyuman pun terukir di wajahnya.

"DORR!" seru Itachi yang mengagetkan Sakura, karna kaget, reflek Sakura menampar Itachi dengan cukup keras. Itachi pun meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi pipi kanannya yang barusan ditampar oleh Sakura.

"Sudah kubilang, cara itu malah membuatmu sakit. Dibilangi tak percaya, terima saja akibatnya," cibir Sasori.

"Dasar _childish_!" sindir Sakura kesal.

"Sudahlah. Lebih baik kalian makan," ujar Sakura lalu memberikan masing-masing mangkuk pada mereka berdua.

"Kau tega sekali membiarkan kami makan sendirian," bantah Sasori dengan wajah baby facenya, yang membuat bola mata emrald itu berotasi malas.

"Baiklah. Ini hanya karna kau sakit Sasori-nii," balas Sakura yang langsung mengambil bubur dari tangan Sasori lalu menyuapkan sesendok bubur ke mulut Sasori.

"Hey, baka-otouto! Kau tidak menyuapi anikimu yang sedang sakit ini?" tanya Itachi yang iri melihat perlakuan Sakura terhadap Sasori.

"Baiklah. Jangan tidak puas saja," balas Sasuke dengan merebut mangkuk bubur dari tangan Itachi secara kasar. Lalu dengan asar pula, ia memasukkan sesendok bubur ke dalam mulut Itachi.

Sasuke dan Sakura menyuapi kakak mereka masing-masing. Namun, ada yang tak beres dengan Itachi. Matanya mulai menyipit, dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka, dan dia pun … HATCHI! Bubur yang tadinya berada di dalam muut Itachi kini bersarang di wajah tampan Sasuke. Wajah Sasuke menjadi merah padam, karna menahan amarahnya yang hendak naik ke permukaan.

"BAKA-ANIKI…!" teriak Sasuke kesal.

"Hah… hah… hah… maafkan aku oto-uto, aku tak bermaksud untuk HUATCHI!" balas Itachi dengan suara yang berbeda dari biasanya, lalu bersin lagi.

"Ck, dasar! Merawatmu sudah seperti merawat anak bayi yang menyebalkan!" komentar Sasuke kasar. Sasuke pun beranjak dari kasur dan pergi ke kamar mandi yang ada di kamar itu.

Sakura yang telah selesai menyuapi Sasori pun segera mengmbil obat dan segelas air putih untuk Sasori, dan tanpa disuruh pun Sasori meminum obat itu. Sakura kembali bangkit dari tepi ranjang dan mengambil handuk serta pakaian Sasori, setelah itu ia berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

Tok… Tok… Tok…

Sakura mengetuk pintu kamar mandi sebanyak tiga kali. Dan Sasuke yang wajahnya sudah bersih dari muntahan Itachi pun membuka pintu kamar mandi.

"Ini, lebih baik kau mandi sekalian," ujar Sakura sembari memberi handuk serta pakaian Sasori itu.

"Hn. Terima kasih Sakura," balas Sasuke lalu kembali menutup pintu kamar mandi.

Sakura hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. Lalu ia ambil beberapa helai tisu dari kotak tisu yang ada di samping ranjang. Dengan telaten, Sakura membersihkan bekas muntahan Itachi yang berada di sekitar wajahnya.

"Sebaiknya Itachi-nii minum obat supaya bisa cepat sembuh. Ini," ujar Sakura sambil memberika dua butir tablet yakni obat untuk influenza. Itachi pun menerimanya lalu segera meminumnya dan menegak segelas air putih yang disodorkan Sakura.

"Hm. Terima kasih Sakura, kau baik sekali," Itachi tersenyum tulus tetapi Sakura hanya membalasnya dengan mangut-mangut.

"Andaikan yang dijodohkan denganmu itu adalah aku, aku akan cepat-cepat menikahimu," sambung Itachi lagi.

"Ehem!" Sasori dan Sasuke sama-sama sengaja mengeluarkan gumaman yang cukup keras.

"Aku tidak mau kau menjadi adik iparku! Kau terlalu jelek, aku lebih setuju kalau Sasuke yang menjadi pendamping adikku!" seru Sasori tak terima.

"Kalau jadi, berarti aku harus mengganti panggilanku untukmu menjadi Sasori-nii. Iya ya? Sangat aneh bila aku memanggilmu dengan sebutan itu," balas Itachi.

"Memang, tapi alasannya bukan hanya itu. Aku tak setuju karna usiamu itu terpaut jauh dengan Sakura!"

"Usia bukan penghalang! Kalau kami saling mencintai bagaimana?"

"Heh, tua bangka! Kau itu harus sadar diri, dirimu tidak cocok dengan adikku!"

"Sok tau! Kau itu salah!"

"Kau yang salah!"

"Kau!"

"Kau!"

"Kau yang salah Sasori!"

"Kau Itachi!"

"Hentikan! Dasar _childish_!" seru Sakura yang sudah kesal melihat tingkah Sasori dan Itachi.

"Sudahlah Sakura. Tinggal kan saja mereka, kita ke bawah saja. Daripada telingamu panas," sahut Sasuke yang telah selesai mandi.

"Hm. Ayo!" balas Sakura lalu keluar duluan dari kamar. Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, kemudian ia keluar menyusul Sakura.

Sakura sudah duduk manis kursi makan menunggu Sasuke. Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke langsung duduk dihadapan Sakura. Mereka berdua pun membuka piring secara serentak. Setelah itu mereka berdua berinisiatif untuk mengambil nasi terlebih dahulu, dan secara tak sengaja tangan Sasuke memegang tangan Sakura yang menggenggam centong nasi. Sontak Sakura langsung melepaskan pegangannya pada centong itu.

"Eh, maaf, aku tak sengaja," ujar Sasuke, Sakura entah kenapa wajahnya menjadi merona, kemudian ia mengangguk.

"Aku tau, kau tak bermaksud seperti itu," balas Sakura.

"Lebih baik kau duluan saja yang mengambil nasinya," saran Sasuke, Sakura pun mengambil nasi dan meletakkan di piringnya lalu mengambil telur juga sepotong ayam goreng. Setelah itu Sakura menyendokkan nasi dengan porsi yang cukup ke piring Sasuke.

"Terima kasih,"

"Iya, tak masalah,"

Setelah melakukan percakapan kecil itu, suasana kembali sunyi. Mereka berdua makan pun makan dalam diam. Namun kesunyiaan itu terpecahkan karna…

Kriiing… Kriing… Kriiing…

Suara telepon pun berbunyi. Sakura segera bernjak dari kursi dan segera ke telepon. Sakura pun mengangkat gagang telepon kemudian menempelkannya ke telinga kanannya.

"Halo," sapa Sakura dengan nada datarnya.

"DISENSOR"

"Kenapa begitu, Kaa-san?"

"DISENSOR"

"Baiklah, tetapi Sasuke yang menjemput Kaa-san,"

"DISENSOR"

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa,"

"DISENSOR"

Sakura pun kembali meletakkan gagang telepon itu ke tempat asalnya. Setelah itu ia ambil kunci mobil yang tergantung di tempat khusus kunci diletakkan.

"Siapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kaa-sanku, mereka minta dijemput di bandara, sekarang," jawab Sakura sekaligus memberitahu apa inti percakapan mereka.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi," balas Sasuke lalu menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura untuk keluar dari rumah.

Sasuke langsung membuka pintu gerbang selebar-lebarnya. Lalu ia kembali ke garasi dan menemui Sakura yang sudah ada di dalam mobil Toyota Fortuner. Sasuke pun langsung membuka pintu mobil pengemudi setelah ia masuk, kembali ia tutup pintu itu. Kemudian ia menstater mobil itu, setelah kira-kira mesin mobil itu panas, Sasuke langsung melesatkan mobil itu.

Sama seperti keadaan saat mereka makan tadi, atmosfir sunyi-senyap kembali melingkupi mereka. Tidak ada yang mau membuka mulut untuk membuka sebuah pembicaraan. Namun, tanpa mereka ketahui satu sama lain, mereka saling memikirkan.

"Aku menicintaimu, Sakura" gumam Sasuke pelan tanpa ia sadari.

"Jangan bercanda," balas Sakura yang masih mendengar gumaman Sasuke itu.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tak mengerti," ujar Sasuke yang maish fokus terhadap jalanan.

"Tentang ucapanmu tadi. Kau bilang kau mencintaiku, jangan membuat lelucon yang tak pantas Uchiha," jawab Sakura dengan dingin.

"Aku jujur dan aku tulus mengatakan itu, dan aku tinggal menunggu apa jawabanmu," balas Sasuke. Seketika itu juga wajah Sakura menjadi merah merona seperti sebuah tomat kesukaan Sasuke. Dan saat itu juga, Sakura menjadi membungkam mulutnya.

"_I wait for you, no matter what I have to do,_" timpal Sasuke lagi yang membuat Sakura makin merona.

.

.

.

"Aku mau!" seru Sakura saat ia melihat Sasuke turun dari tangga. sasuke mengerutkan keningnya pertanda bingung.

"Mau apa?" tanya Sasuke bingung, Sakura pun mendengus.

"Yang semalam!" seru Sakura kesal.

Greb.

"Ak-aku juga mencintaimu," Sakura mengungkapkan secara malu.

"Hn. Aku lebih mencintaimu," balas Sasuke lalu mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sakura.

Prook… Prook… Proookk…

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya terhadap Sakura dan menoleh ke sumber suara tepuk tangan meriah itu. Ternyata di situ ada kakak serta orang tua mereka. Sasori dan Itachi pun melakukan toss aneh ala mereka berdua.

"Misi berhasil! We did it! We dis it! Berhasil… berhasil… hooray!" Itachi pun menyanyikan dan menarikan gerakan ala "Dora the explorer" semua yang menonton perilaku Itachi _sweetdrop_ di tempat.

Sasori menepuk jidatnya dengan keras. Lalu ia menendang bokong Itachi sampai-sampai Itachi jatuh tersungkur. Semua yang ada di ruangan itu pun menahan tawa masing-masing.

"Aish… kenapa kau menendangku? Sakit tahu!" seru Itachi kesal.

"Tingkahmu itu memalukan!" jawab Sasori dengan teriakan.

"Kau ini memang tidak sadar umur! Ingat, margamu itu Uchiha! Harusnya kau jaga _image_ di depan mereka semua!" tambah Sasori lagi.

"Hahaha…" tawa pun menggelegar di ruangan itu, kecuali Sasuke da Fugaku yang mengingat kata Sasori tadi.

The End!

* * *

**Thanks to^^ :**

**AyamPink, Isa Lover Orange, Misaki Kamikaze, Kikyu RKY, Chi-chan Uchihaharuno, Fitra-Chan, Esther Indriana, NamikazeMiNaru, Ryouta Shiroi, Ryuhara Sannchi, Sannchan, Yumi Tiffani, Hanazono Yuri, Maya Clark.3914, Mega naxxtridaya, .750, Rival 0577, Uchiha Nifya, Sakakibariarisa, Eysha Cherryblassom, Febri Feven, Hayashi Hana-Chan, Hinata Hyuuga8, Iqma96, Kumada Chiyu, .16, Hikari, Mayenshi, Legolas, Alluka Uchiha, Marukocan, Uchiha Sakura, Hanna Hosiko.**


End file.
